Way too complicated
by TemperanceTales
Summary: But of course, since she wouldn't give Byakuya an answer to where she was going, he was persistently following her. She just lost him for the time being but... ByakuyaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach. I give full credit to the creator. Oh if you do not like ByakuyaxOC pairing, well s.o.l.

About my character.

Name: Keikoku Amai. Her first name means sweet and her last name means beauty.

Rank: 6th division, third seat.

Date of birth: January 1.

Relatives: Keikoku Fuzen (grandfather).

Appearance: Brown amber eyes, long dark eyelashes, long flowing dark brown hair with bangs, and fair skin that seems to glow. Her out fit is a normal black kimono with no sleeves and a light blue scarf like sash around her waist. Her sword is tied around on it and has in her hair is always up in a high ponytail. She wears long light blue gloves and sometimes when it is cold her kimono will have long sleeves. She has a scar on her back from a fight she got into.

Plot: She is part of a noble clan. She is childhood friends with Kuchiki Byakuya along with Yoruichi. They use to play tag by flash stepping, though when she was younger she sucked at it. She is not part of the Shinigami Women's Association Club. Though they do try to recruit her at every chance they get.

Due to the fact that he is childhood friends with her, Byakuya tends to show that he is protective of her at times. Which sometimes is a good thing.

And sometimes a bad thing.

Chapter one

Amai flash stepped up to the clearing, looking at the surroundings. She quickly walked to the end of the cliff and sat down. She looked over Seireitei and sighed. It was peaceful for the most part and she was trying to make the best of it for the mean time.

But of course, since she wouldn't give Byakuya an answer to where she was going, he was persistently following her. She just lost him for the time being but would need move soon. Crap.

"Hey, Renji. Chasing me too," Amai sighed, lying back on the grass.

"No," the red haired spiky guy said scoffing, "I'm running from Captain too."

"What did you do? Flirting around with another Shinigami girl on duty?" she said, smirking.

"No!!! I- you see- it's none of my busin- I mean none of your business!!!" He stammered, looking red in the cheeks.

"Yeah, well. I'm going," Amai said, standing up.

Renji looked at her strangely.

"How come?" he asked baffled.

"Because she's trying to elude my question."

Renji jumped out of his skins when he saw the person and screeched, "Captain Kuchiki!!!"

The dark haired man walked forward. The man narrowed his eyes at the two and Amai was about to step back when Byakuya spoke again.

"If you step back anymore, you'll fall off the edge," he said, softly. She looked back and smirked.

"Really? That's interesting," she said leaning back and suddenly bent backwards, falling. Renji's eyes went wide and he ran to the edge.

"OH MY GOSH!!! She did not just-?" Renji stammered, shaking.

"No," Byakuya said, slowly. He walked over to the edge and suddenly spun around saying softly, "Sai.". Renji jumped back and suddenly found himself unable to move.

"I will deal with you in a moment," Byakuya said, walking a few steps. He disappeared and Renji twitched. Oh, he was in for it now. Suddenly he felt a rather bothersome sensation go through his nose. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Amai flash stepped and looked behind her. She laughed as she recalled Renji's face.

You see, she did fall backwards off the cliff but she flash stepped along the side of the cliff and into the forest.

She didn't see anything but she did feel his reiatsu. She zigzagged and jumped high into the trees.

Byakuya saw her and saw her doing it up into the trees. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and jumped up in the trees after her.

She stopped on the top on one tree only to have him appear behind her, she flashed stepped to another tree.

"I'm surprised you're still following me," Amai said tauntingly.

"I'm your captain and when I ask you something, you should answer properly," Byakuya said his face impassive. He disappeared and reappeared behind her and she disappeared and reappeared on another tree.

"Well if you really want to know so badly," Amai said, smiling. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. She reached out and he looked back at her. She touched his shoulder with a finger and said, "Your it." She disappeared and he scoffed softly.

"Very well," He said, disappearing as well. They kept reappearing and disappearing. She stopped at a clearing and looked around for him. There was an unsettling silence. A silence that would scare most shinigami. She looked around listening.

There was a sound. A fatal sound.

A sound of a twig breaking.

She jumped away from the sound, smiling. This was a not so smart move.

She felt her back make contact with something. She felt arms wrapped around her and she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Caught you," he said softly. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Now, what are you doing?" Byakuya releasing her.

"Me? I was trying to get you to spar with me," she teased. He stared and said, "You couldn't just ask me why?"

"Because you probably would have declined my request," Amai said her hands on her hips.

"Are you me?"

"Nope."

"Then don't presume such things," he said, on the cold side. She frowned.

"Your being cold today. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," Byakuya said shortly. She then shrugged and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Obviously you're in no mood to spar, so I'm going to go released Renji and spar with him," Amai sighed only to find what looked like pink petals floating around her. She spun around and looked back at him.

"I do not see why you think such a thing," he said and then the petals came shooting at her. She dodged it and pulled out her zanpakutou.

"Hanshoku, itsutsu!!" she shouted and her zanpakutou glowed. It formed into a whip connected to a sword by a silver chain. The whip was the color of blue and silver. So was the sword. She took her stance and Sebonzakura flew at her. She flash stepped behind him and cracked her whip, only for his to block it. She flipped away as Sebonzakura went on offense and went at him again. The whip grabbed his wrist and she managed to wound his shoulder before having to dodge Sebonzakura again. She flash stepped directly in front of him attack with the sword now. He once again blocked it with Sebonzakura and she flash stepped back into a tree, hiding her reiatsu.

He had followed her flash step and knew exactly where she was. He disappeared and her eyes wide.

"Damn it," she was about to flash step away when she felt someone pin her to the tree and held a sword to her throat. She managed to point her sword at his side and looked up into his face. She was trying very hard not to blush because of his intense stare. He finally pulled away and said, "We have to go back."

"Hai," she said and they flash stepped back in silence. Amai stopped at Renji, who Byakuya had finally release. Byakuya went away with out another word.

"Damn, he's in a bad mood today! In fact, he's like that every day!" Renji muttered getting up rubbing his nose, "How in the world did you fall in love with him?!"

"Renji!!" Amai hissed, though there was a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"What? There is no one around," he said stubbornly, "But seriously how can you even stand him!! He's been treating you the same way!!"

"He is just different at work than he is at home, but yes, he has been acting cold lately," she sighed, playing with a silky soft wavy dark lock of hair. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"What?"

"Man, Captain Kuchiki has no idea how lucky he is," Renji said shaking his head.

"My, Renji, if you keep talking like that, I might think you're hitting on me!"

"I- I am not!! Stop laughing already!!"

"Fine, but we should get back to the office."

"Right."

They ran to the office and Renji thought about something.

Amai had always loved Byakuya, no matter what happened. But Renji personally thought Byakuya could care less. Unless his captain didn't see that Amai loved him, which he personally doubted, he really didn't appreciate what was being handed to him. He thought Amai should move on. No he did not have a crush on her; he was just concerned for his friend.

When they came into the office, Byakuya wasn't there. One of the shinigami came up to him and said, "Vice-Captain Abarai!"

"What?"

"There is an emergency vice-captains meeting and you must go in full uniform. It is urgent."

"Alright, alright," Renji said on the cross side. He left shouting at Amai, "Make sure everything is taken care of!!"

"Right," she said sighing. She turned back to the people working, which some young guys were trying to glance at her.

She inwardly snorted, "New recruits." She sat down at her desk and began to fill out paper work.

"Excuse me miss."

She looked up to see a guy with blond hair standing in front of her desk.

"What is it?"

"I'm from fourth squad. Captain Unohana told me to give you this," he said holding out an envelope. She took it and he left. She opened it and read it.

"_Dear Amai, It has been a while since I've seen you. But I guess you have been so busy. Well anyway, one of the elders from the__ Keikoku__ estate came by today. They had asked me quite a personal question today and I feel you should know about it. They came asking me if you would ever be able to conceive with a child. Is there something going on? I just thought you should know. Sincerely, Unohana_."

Amai groaned and put the letter back into the envelop. It was nothing big, they were just making sure when ever she married she would be able to do the duties of a wife. She rolled her eyes and continued her paper work.

Suddenly in the back round, the alarm sounded. Amai's head shot up and she immediately stood up. A black butterfly flew into the room and she extended her pointer finger. It landed and she listened to what it said.

"What is it, Keikoku-san??!!" one of the shinigami asked.

"Ryoka have gotten into the court of pure souls! We have orders to search our unit inside and out!! Then to search the western side!! Form groups of five and go!!"

"Hai, but what about you!?"

"I have been told to stay and wait for Captain Kuchiki and Vice-Captain Abarai," she said firmly. Soon the office had emptied out and she waited.

The door opened and she saw Renji and Byakuya walk in. She stood up and Byakuya said, "Where is everyone?"

"They are search the unit," Amai said surprised. He wasn't the one who gave the order?

Byakuya simply walked past her and said, "Renji, fill her in."

"Hai Captain," he said and Byakuya disappeared. He didn't like this one bit.

"Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak with you immediately," Renji said. Amai was surprised but then nodded. She left and flash stepped to the first division where a shinigami stood waiting for her.

"Please follow me and quickly," the shinigami said and they hurried inside. They went up the stairs and he pointed to a big door.

"He is in there," the shinigami said. She nodded and opened the door.

"Keikoku Amai, please shut the door," the old looking man said.

"Captain Yamamoto," she said bowing after closing the door.

"Come here," he said. She obeyed and he said, "I'm sorry to take you away at an inconvenient time, but this is important."

"What is it?" she asked respectfully. He looked at her and said, "You are aware of the item Hiroimono Kyuutai?"

Amai nodded and said, "Yes it is an orb of the Keikoku used to find just about anything."

"Is there any possibility of you using it to find the ryoka?"

Amai bit her lip and then said, "Yes, but it would take a while considering I don't know what they look like."

"Here are descriptions," Yamamoto said, a shinigami held out a folder of papers. She took them and nodded.

"Hai, I can do that," she said softly, "Is that all?"

"No, I hear that the Keikoku is trying to get you to marry. Is this true?"

"Hai…"

"I have seen these suitors they chose for you and strongly advise you chose none of them. They are completely… out of the question," he said firmly. Yamamoto had been the understanding guardian her since her parents passed away and when she had to live with her crazy grandfather. Who had passed away too.

"I'm not choosing any of them, but I have to marry someone! You know the punishment if this doesn't happen," she said.

"I have been able to convince them to wait, but please leave it to me to find you a suitor that will not interfere with you being a shinigami," he said, "You're dismissed."

She nodded reluctantly and walked out. She flash stepped to her estate and walked inside. Yamamoto scratched his chin and then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

"Keikoku-sama," her servant Yuki said, bowing.

"Yuki, I am going down to the chambers. Please see to it that I am not disturbed," Amai said, opening the door revealing a dark stair way. She stepped on the top step and shut the door.

She went down and pressed her hand against the door. Her hand began to glow and the door swung open. She quickly went in a closed the door. She turned in the dim lighted room. She sat down on the cushions and in front of her was an orb the size of a school room globe. She laid out the folder and began to examine the documents.

---------

"Kuchiki-sama!!" Yuki said surprised. It was now night and Amai was still down there.

"Yuki, where is Amai?" Byakuya asked.

"She is down is the chambers, but I can not let you through," Yuki said, bowing.

"Why is that?"

"Because Amai wishes not to be disturbed," she whispered softly. Occasionally she would tell a shinigami something, but she had not come up in a while.

"I see, then I will-," he began to say but the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Amai. She looked at him and said, "No, I have not found them again."

"That's not why I am here," he said, coldly. "I have another matter to discuss with you."

"Can it wait till morning?"

His stare told her it could not.

"Follow me," she sighed and dismissed Yuki, telling her to go to bed.

They walked down the hall into a living area. She sat down on her chair and said, "Something you need?"

"Yes," he said looking down at her. He took out an envelope and asked, "What is this?"

She took and said, "It look likes an envelope addressed to you. What, are you having trouble reading?"

"The letter _inside_, Amai," he said closing his eyes. She opened it and read:

"Dear Kuchiki Byakuya, I am writing to inform you on an important matter. Keikoku Amai is supposed to be married off to a noble for certain reasons. But the other suitors are… not appropriate at all. But she must marry or else she will be put to a swift death. I extend forth her hand to you. I await you answer and tell the Keikoku elders immediately. Sincerely, Yamamoto."

She felt numb. Damn, why didn't her tell her first?! She stared at it and almost groaned. She closed her eyes handing it back to him.

"All the suitors couldn't have been that awful," he said frowning. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Each and every one of them only had an interest in me so they could have a pretty little thing to come home to after being with ten other women or drink or any other indecency. They highly disliked me for being a shinigami and to be really honest I don't like those lovely little facts," she said slightly irritated. He looked shocked for a brief moment and sighed.

"Noble names truly have fallen," he muttered, slipping the envelope away. She looked at him with expectance of an answer. He turned away and left saying, "Thank you that is all I needed to know."

She then fell back on the soft chair and slept, too tired to think about the days events.

Byakuya walked home in the dark, knowing well what his answer would be.

Tairei9: I know the first chapter stunk. Hopefully it will become more… enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents. I give full credit to its creator.

Tairei9: The story must suck because not a lot of people have reviewed. For the people who did thank you : (. Oh well, I'm continuing it anyway. Here is chapter two.

Chapter two.

Amai ran towards her division, mentally hitting herself. How could she have slept in so long!? And why did no one bother to wake her up!? She stopped out side the sixth division office and took a deep breath. She brushed off the imaginary dust off of her clothes. She opened the door and walked in.

Surprisingly, Byakuya was the only one in there. He glanced at her and said, "You're late."

"My apologies," she said formally. He stood up, pulling out a rolled up paper, saying, "Sotaichou told me to give you this."

"Sotaichou," she murmured, taking it. He left promptly saying, "Yamamoto says to keep trying with the Hiroimono Kyuutai."

"Hai," she said softly. She opened it and read:

"_Dear Keikoku Amai, I have found you a suitor. Kuchiki Byakuya has accepted__to take you as his consort. The wedding has yet to be decided. Continue with your duties. Sincerely, Yamamoto Sotaichou._"

Amai felt both relieved and surprised. He actually is going through with it? Probably just trying to protect me once again. But doesn't he know that we are going to have to…? Or when I get married to him will I follow the rules of his house instead of mine? Man this was way too complicated to figure out!! She tucked the letter away and began to go back to her home. She then felt a strange familiar reiatsu. She looked down the street to see Renji walking towards her. He noticed her and said, "Amai."

"Renji."

"…I heard that you were having suitor problems…" Renji stated hesitatively. Amai frown and said, "My word flies around fast. Not any more, Renji."

"No? You found a suitor or did they pick one for you?"

"Yamamoto Sotaichou did."

"Why him?"

"Because the elders did not choose very…um… _apposite_ suitors…" she murmured. He nodded and said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"…"

"Amai?"

"I'm not sure I should be telling you…"

"Oh come on," he said rolling his eyes, "You can trust me. Since when have I been a big blabber mouth!!"

"Shall I get the list?"

"… you have a list?"

"Yes, and it's very long."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I made it to prove to you that you are a big blabber mouth."

"Hey!!" Renji pouted as she walked away with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey you didn't tell me who!!!"

"Sorry can't hear you," she said quickly and flash stepped to her home. She nodded at Yuki and went down into the chamber to repeat yesterday's events.

-----------

Byakuya walked towards the tower of penitence in deep thought. Damn why did they have to force this on them now. This was a really bad time for the Keikoku elders to arrange a marriage for Amai. They had a both a ryoka problem and an Aizen problem. It had a chance of being connected the two, but no one really knew anything.

He knew Amai for a very long time. Not as long as Yoruichi but long enough to have…

Flashback.

"_Hello Little Byakuya," Yoruichi said smiling. He looked up at Yoruichi and saw a girl around his age behind her._

"_Yoruichi, who is-?"_

"_This is Keikoku Amai," Yoruichi said pushing the girl towards him. She had shoulder length wavy hair and stunning brown eyes that you wouldn't mind getting lost in. It shocked most people that her eyes were so lonely looking._

"_Pleased to meet you," she said soft and respectfully. He nodded respectfully as well and Yoruichi snorted._

"_Ha!! You two really are a pair," she said hands on her hips, "Come on!! Lighten up a little!!"_

_Amai looked slightly uncomfortable and Byakuya shook his head._

"_You're going to scare her if you keep talking like that," Byakuya muttered. He then looked at Amai and said, "Ignore her."_

"_Ha!! I scare her! Not likely. Come on, let's play tag!!!"_

_She disappeared and Byakuya glanced off in her direction he then looked back at the shy girl. He then asked, "Do you know how to shunpo?"_

_She nodded and said, "A little bit…"_

"_I see. Well basically you flash step after us and try to tag us," he sighed, "Then you try to stay away."_

"_Okay."_

_They both learned very quickly that she sucked at shunpo._

"_Geez, who taught you?" Byakuya muttered. Yoruichi tensed up as Amai paled._

"_My okaasan."_

"_Oh, well. Maybe she should help you some more."_

"_She died."_

_Byakuya froze._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't be."_

Flashback end.

…Fallen for her.

Everything about her. Her dark brown shinned in the sunlight and her eyes shone with bliss. The way she cared for him, not caring if he was in a foul mood or if he ever was unwell or injured. She had always been there. When Yoruichi disappeared, when he married Hisana, when Hisana died, even when she had her own problems she was there for him. He knew her feelings, but he knew he didn't deserve someone like her. But now they were being forced into this situation…

…He might as well.

He suddenly flash stepped away, feeling a disturbance at the tower. He appeared at the bridge to where two of the ryoka stood inside Rukia cell. One came out and said, "Let's do this, aristocrat boy! I am your opponent now!"

Byakuya inwardly twitched. Impudent brat! He blocked every move as the man attacked him. The man drew back, panting.

"Feeling a faint motion reiatsu towards cell four deep, I wondered what powerful warrior was hiding his reiatsu to slip inside…but it is just a gnat." Byakuya said.

Ganju panted, thinking, "This is some nasty reiatsu. I can feel it stingin' just by facing him. No choice then," he charged at him, "It's a do or die."

"Eat this!! Tears of blo-!"

A second later, Ganju was kneeling on the ground, holding his bleeding arm.

"Disappear, my sword doesn't need to be wasted on bugs like you," Byakuya stated softly. Byakuya began to walk towards Rukia and Hanatarou. It was time to-.

"Wait!"

Byakuya looked back at Ganju who had gotten up.

"Apparently you do not understand words," Byakuya said, "I told you to disappear."

"Nope, We men of the Shiba clan don't back down like cowards," Ganju said stubbornly.

Byakuya turned around, ready to make him regret saying that.

He whispered, "Chire, Sebonzakura."

"RUN!!!!" Rukia screamed. But it was too late. The glowing pink petals crashed down on to Ganju. Causing fatal wounds and him to go unconscious. Hanatarou was horrified.

"G-Ganju-san."

Byakuya turned towards them and Rukia put herself in between them.

"Stop, Nii-sama!!!"

But Byakuya took no heed to her and was about to strike down when something stopped him.

Someone standing in his way and someone grabbed his hand.

"My, my," Ukitake said. Amai, who hair was down and was wearing a blue haori over a standard shinigami outfit. Except unlike her normal sleeveless kimono, this one had sleeves. Her Zanpakutou was at her waist and she looked a little tired. She was standing in front of Rukia and Hanatarou.

"Why don't you stop there Kuchiki Taichou," Amai said, softly.

"Amai-sensei!!!" Hanatarou said shocked.

"My, my Hanatarou," Amai chimed gently, "I see you've been getting yourself into trouble."

Hanatarou turned red and Rukia whispered, "Amai-sama…Ukitake Taichou."

"My Rukia, you've seen better days," Amai said glancing back at them.

"Howdy Kuchiki! You've lost some weight," Ukitake said, with a friendly wave.

"What do you think your doing, Ukitake? Amai," He said giving them a cold look.

"Hey that's my line," Amai said looking at her fiancé, "What are you doing, unleashing your Zanpakutou like that?"

"Releasing your Zanpakutou in a place like this is a class 1 felon," Ukitake said slightly concerned, "Even if it is for the sake of repelling the ryoka, what are you thinking?"

"By special wartime order, the release of zanpakutou is permitted."

"Oh, has it gotten that serious?" Amai said walking towards him. He looked back at her to find her only two feet away.

"Amai-sensei, please-!" Hanatarou said running a few steps towards him. Byakuya once again gripped the hilt of Sebonzakura tightly. But Amai touched his hand saying, "Let me deal with him Taichou."

He jerked slightly away and said, "Fine but do not forget your place."

Amai turned to Hanatarou and said, "Please come here Hanatarou."

"N-on-no-!"

It was hard to tell her this for Hanatarou. She didn't look angry or disappointed. She just held a tired look on her face her eyes glistening with a tint of sadness.

"Please Hanatarou," Amai said gently, "Come with me. You're in enough trouble already."

"I'm sorry Amai-sensei," Hanatarou said, "But I can't!"

Amai was about to respond when they felt a strong spirit force. She gasped and she felt some one pull her back. She looked up and saw Byakuya staring into the sky.

"Taichou?!"

He glanced at her and then looked over at the group many feet away. There was a shinigami with spiky orange blond hair and a huge zanpakutou on his back.

Ichigo was back.

And Byakuya was not happy about it.

-----------

"…" Amai was slightly afraid to say anything.

It was night time and they were at her estate. It was hours after the ryoka confrontation. It had gone extremely unwell. He seemed slightly edgy and stressed.

"Byakuya…?"

He spun around suddenly and did it so fast she had no time to react. Amai's eyes widen as he deeply kissed her. She felt him pour in all of his frustration, stress, and …confusion? The kiss ended after what felt like hours and He took her hand pulling her toward a tree. She still felt confused but followed. He sat down and she sat slowly against the tree. He laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes, sighing. She stroked his hair gently, like she used to a while back when they were young.

"It was because of the stress," Amai thought, "he's been so stressed out that he… oh heck I don't know. This is way too complicated to figure out!"

But just to see his reaction, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He took no notice of it. She sighed softly, looking up at the sky.

-----------Several days latter------------

Amai rushed up to the execution site going as fast as she could. No she decided, as much as it would upset Byakuya, that she would help them.

As much as she loved Byakuya, she could not break her vow.

A vow to protect her comrades.

A vow she made on that day.

Flash back

"_Amai."_

_A young woman with her hair tied up in an elegant bun turned to see Yamamoto standing in the door way with a young man. He had brown hair and gentle green eyes._

"_Yamamoto Sotaichou!" she bowed immediately and said, "Do what I owe this honor to?"_

"_Your Grandfather and I have appointed you a guard to ensure your safety," Yamamoto said, "Introduce yourself."_

"_Hai." The mans voice was formal and gentle. "My name is _**_Kyuusaisha_****_Aigyou_**_. Pleased to meet you, Lady Amai." He kissed her hand ever so lightly and pulled out of his bow. Amai smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you Aigyou-san."_

_-------_

"_A guard?!" Hisana said incredulously. Byakuya hid his smirk with his cup of tea. Hisana stuttered, "When did that happen?!"_

"_Ummm…a few months ago," Amai said putting her cup down. Suddenly a closed fan hit Amai on the head. Aigyou, who was around the corner, fingered the hilt of his sword but stopped when hearing the next comment._

"_You're supposed to come tell me this stuff right away!! Not wait a few months!!"_

"_What and interrupt you two for such a silly matter. I think not!" Amai shot back, "Byakuya would never let me hear the end of it!!"_

"_True…" Byakuya muttered. Hisana shot him a look and said turning her attention back to Amai, "Well, tell me. How is he? Is he grumpy? Is he sweet? Come on tell me!"_

"_He's… nice and sweet." Amai said waving her fan in front of her face to cover her slight blush. Byakuya once again smirked but covered it with his tea cup. Hisana smiled and said, "My, is he that nice to you? It truly is a rarity to see you blush."_

"_Hisana!!!"_

"_What? Why else would you be blushing?"_

"_Hisana-!"_

"_Pardon me."_

_Amai turned around to see Aigyou standing there._

"_I'm sorry, Lady Amai, but we must be back for the-!"_

"_Yes, I know," Amai said softly. She stood up and bowed slightly to Byakuya and Hisana and said, "Goodbye Byakuya, Hisana."_

_They left the building and Amai waved her fan and Aigyou said, "Lady Amai."_

"_Yes Aigyou-san?"_

"…_may I ask why you don't visit them more often?"_

_Amai sighed, "They are newly weds. Very happy newly weds. They wouldn't want someone like me coming in on them a lot."_

"_They are very lucky to have you," Aigyou said, softly. She looked back to see affection in his eyes. He then straightened up slightly and said, "We should get back."_

_Amai smiled and said stopping, "Isn't that what we are doing?"_

_Aigyou looked shocked and baffled._

"_Um…"_

_She swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek and she winked, swaying away. He stared then followed._

_The years passed swiftly and their love grew. They had both decided to share their first kiss on their wedding day. He wanted it to be special for her. But there was only one big problem._

"_Your Grandfather will never approve," Aigyou said as they stared off into the sunset. Amai looked at him and said, "He honestly approves of nothing. He would rather have absolutely nothing to do with me."_

_Aigyou shook his head and said, "I can not understand why to a full extent. I probably never will."_

"_Don't think about him now," she said, linking her arm with his and smiled, "It's too tranquil for that."_

_They stared off into the sunset peacefully._

_The next day, Aigyou was not by her bedroom door when she came out of her room._

"_Where is Aigyou, Yuki?" Amai asked._

"_He had an important mission," Yuki said not looking at her in the eye. She seemed slightly disturbed, "Shall we go to Kuchiki-sama's home?"_

"_Yes," Amai said looking at Yuki with slight narrowed eyes._

_They began their walk to the Kuchiki estate. Yuki seemed to fidget more and finally fed up Amai asked, "Yuki what is going on!? You seem… fidgety. Is something wrong?"_

_Yuki shook her head in a very unconvincing way._

"_Don't lie to me! I demand you to tell me what is going on!!"_

_Yuki looked up and startled Amai. There were tears in her eyes._

"_Forgive…me…Lady Amai."_

"_Yuki…"_

"_He forced me…he forced me… to follow…and tell him what… you were doing…with him…or he would kill me…I'm so sorry!!" Yuki broke out into sobs. Amai felt frozen but pressed her on._

"_You mean Grandfather!! What did you tell him!!! What did he tell you!!!???"_

"_I told them I saw you arm in arm at the bridge the other day!! He told me to take you to the Kuchiki Residence and not to tell you that he was…he was…"_

"_He was what?"_

"_THAT HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!!"_

_Yuki collapsed to the ground and Amai went wide eyed. She then turned and flash stepped following Aigyou reiatsu. _

"_Oh please, oh please don't let me be too late," Amai said, determined to get to him. She appeared at the top of the hill and looked at the forest line where an old man and younger man fought._

"_Aigyou," Amai whispered, horrified._

_Aigyou felt a familiar reiatsu and his eyes widen and he looked around wildly._

_This, to my great unfortunate, was a tragic mistake._

_The old man found an opening and plunged his glistening mace into Aigyou._

_Stabbing him right in the chest._

_Amai was pretty sure she screamed so loud that everyone in seireitei could hear here. She flash stepped to Aigyou side, grabbed him, and flash stepped away just before the mace hit her._

_They appeared in a clearing in the forest and she tried healing him._

"…_Amai…"_

"_Please don't speak, I have to stop the bleeding or you'll…" Tears were falling down her face and she had a lump in her throat._

"_Amai please…I don't think…"_

"_Please don't talk. Damn, why won't it stop bleeding!!!?"_

"_Amai…"_

"_Stop bleeding already!!!"_

"_Amai!"_

_He managed to grab her hands. She looked at his pale face._

"_Amai, I think we both know the bleeding ……………………won't stop."_

_Amai felt cold rain drops on her skin but care not. Tear came down more freely and she whispered, "No, oh please no."_

"_Amai… these past few years… have been a miracle to me," Aigyou said, "But I'm afraid that it just won't happen…"_

"_No, no don't say that!!"_

"_Amai… I'm sorry… but I guess I won't be the one… to be your first kiss…"_

_Amai shook her head and leaned down and kissed him on the lips passionately. He kissed back with as much energy as he could. But as she pulled away, he took his last breath._

_She broke out into sobs, her forehead against his cold one._

"_YOU INSULENT LITTLE BRAT!!!"_

_Amai closed her eyes ready for the blow._

_But it never came._

_She looked back and saw her grandfather fall._

_Dead._

_In front of her stood Byakuya and Yamamoto. Both had swords draw._

_She looked down, swearing never to let another comrade die._

End of flash back

Amai ran up, determined to save Rukia. She ran up to see a strange sight.

The ryoka stood there with Yachiru watching from the other side of the forest.

"Hey you!" the one with glasses said suddenly.

"It's okay pencil neck!!" Yachiru said, "She is a friend!"

"I know! She's the one who helped us escape the prison with Kenpachi!" Ishida said. Amai blushed slightly at the memory and nodded.

They looked at her and she nodded.

"Where is Rukia?"

"Tatto-tuu took her away!!" Yachiru said.

"Good…"Amai said looking off into the forest. She felt the reiatsu, knowing full well who it was.

"Kuchiki-Taichou…"

"Eh? You still call him that even though he's your lovie buddy?" Yachiru asked. They all looked at her, some unsure about her.

"Yes…It is arranged after all…I am sure he…never mind," Amai said. There was a silence apart form the rushing of reiatsu's. Then Ishida spoke up.

"By the way, you never told us your name."

"Keikoku Amai," she said softly. Ishida looked her over, noting how pretty she was. Good enough to be a model. Hmmm.

Suddenly there was an explosion of reiatsu and everyone except Amai reeled back. Her face paled though and she whispered, "Please don't die…Byakuya…"

The reiatsu mellowed out and she felt Byakuya's go farther and farther away.

"You should go to him," Orihime said, "He will probably nee you…"

She looked back at the girl and said, "Arigato, Orihime." She then disappeared.

-----------------------

Amai looked around at the disaster.

"Aizen…how could he…why?" she thought.

"Rukia…are you there?"

She looked back to see Byakuya on a mat with Rukia kneeling beside him.

"Hai, nii-sama," Rukia said.

"I have something I need to tell you," Byakuya said, "50 years ago. It's an old story. At early spring of that year, I lost my wife."

"Yes, Hisana-sama. I was told that I was brought into Kuchiki family because I resembled her greatly."

"Yes, I instructed them to tell you that lie," Byakuya said. Rukia looked confused.

"Hisana…was your sister."

Rukia gasped and everyone listened. Amai looked back at him and saw the regret and love in his eyes and she knew…it was never going to happen to between them. Feeling defeated, she flash stepped away.

That is it for chapter 2. I know it sucked. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Tairei9: I do not own bleach; I give full credit to the creators. Enjoy the chapter : )

Chapter three.

Amai looked out the window depressed.

It had been a good week since the betrayal and her mood had not improved. She had become even more depressed. She had not gone to visit Byakuya at all. Why? Because she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed as the door opened.

"Lady Amai, there is an order from Kuchiki Taichou that you are to leave for the real world immediately with Vice Captain Abarai."

"Hai," her voice was impassive. She then went into her private room where a cabinet was. She opened it and saw two pictures on either side of a box. One was a picture of a brown haired man with green eyes and the other was a dark haired woman with violet blue eyes. She opened the box to reveal a cream color paper with a light silver design on the edge. It was neatly folded and lying at the bottom of the box. Nothing else was in it, except that paper. She took it out and unfolded it. She began to read it, like she had done all so many times.

"Dear Amai, I write this to you with a heavy heart. But first, you must swear never to tell Byakuya of this letter. I am dying, I know this. My health is weakening and the doctors can not do much more. I ask you of something that you must do when I past away. I know you love Byakuya, almost like the way you loved Aigyou. I wish for you to give him the love he deserves, and the love that you deserve. I am so sorry to what happened two years ago with Aigyou. Please do this as my last request. From your dear friend, Hisana."

Amai eyes watered and she brushed them away impatiently.

"I'm sorry Hisana. But I don't think that is ever going to happen," she whispered, letting go of the paper where it floated down onto the table with many other papers. Most of them reports for Byakuya. One of them with date of her wedding, she still wasn't sure what she would do about that. The others were simply black sheets, some which had black spots from the ink that was contained in the bottle next to all of this. The brush had been carelessly thrown onto the table, due to the fact she had grown irritated with writing the reports. She felt even more depressed and broke out into sobs, feeling totally miserable. She had not been able to keep her promise to her friend and she had not been able to make this work. She felt like crap. After a few minutes she got up, remembering she had to go to the real world. She composed herself and managed to put on an impassive face. She flash stepped away from her estate and towards the gate. There stood Byakuya and Renji waiting for her.

"Good you're here," Renji said as two black butterflies flew overhead. He walked through the gate with one and Amai was about to do the same thing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Byakuya standing there.

"What is it Kuchiki Taichou?" she asked her voice slightly cold. Byakuya was slightly shocked. She rarely ever talked to him like that.

"Amai, is there something wrong?"

She paused for an ever so brief moment, ruminating extremely quickly about telling him everything. About the letter, her love towards him, asking how he felt about this arrangement of a marriage, and why the heck life was so complicated! But she didn't. She just shook her head and walked through the gate with the butterfly. Why she never did so, she wasn't even sure. Another one of life's mysteries.

------------------

"Argg!! This gigai is so damn suffocating!" Renji said stretching. He looked around Karakura Town and sighed. The sun was shinning brightly but not too bright. There was just the right amount of clouds in the deep blue sky. The trees swayed ever so slightly from the gently warm breeze that was barely blowing. Everything was tranquil.

Except for the depressing reiatsu coming from inside Urahara's shop.

"Damn depressed some of a monkey," he muttered, adjusting his shirt. She had been depressed for a week now. Damn it, why didn't Kuchiki Taichou pledge his love to her and put an end to this. He couldn't possibly be that dense. He's freaking Kuchiki Byakuya for crying out loud. He should be one of the first people to notice this stuff. He was so busy thinking bitterly he did not notice the shop door slide open.

"Hey Renji."

He jerked around and said, "Y-Yor-ruichi-san!!"

"What's wrong with Amai?" Yoruichi said, frowning in a very scary way. When it came to Amai, Yoruichi tended to be very protective. And meddling.

"Ummm… I have no idea," he said, sweat dropping. Yoruichi loomed over him causing him to pale. The reiatsu coming of her was scary! She finally pulled back the scary reiatsu fading away.

"Fine don't tell me," She huffed, "I'll just find out another way." She flash stepped away as the shop door slide open again.

"Renji," Amai said frowning slightly. He finally regained some color to his face and he stood up straight saying, "Yeah?" He looked at her and his jaw almost hit the ground.

She was wear black jeans with a red tang top that went down to her hips. She had a cream colored jacket tied around her waist. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she had sun glasses on the top of her head. She wore normal white sneakers and had a red beaded necklace on, almost choker like. She walked over to him and pushed his jaw up with one finger.

"Stop gapping and let's go," she said irritably, walking away. Renji scowled but didn't say anything. They walked down the street and Amai looked one way.

"I'm going down to the graveyard," she said walking away.

"What? Why?" he said surprised.

"Woman's intuition," she said flatly, "Where can I meet you latter?"

"At Kurosaki Ichigo's house," he said and she froze. She turned her head towards him and asked weakly, "Any particular reason there?"

"Yeah, that's where everyone meets," Renji said, frowning. She just turned away and began to walk again.

"Hey you know how to get to his house right?! Just follow-!"

"The reiatsu, I know," she said shortly. Renji frown and watched her retreating back. She was depressed so bad, all traces of her cheerful teasing personality was gone. He walked the other way grumbling to himself.

Amai walked towards the graveyard, waiting for something to happen. Sure enough a wave of reiatsu came over her, but she remained unaffected. The phone beeped she only turned it off. She already knew where it was. Now she just had to get rid of it.

"Hehehe, I smell a shinigami coming," something hissed. It had red eerie eyes, the white mask was in the shape of a snake's head and the tough rough skin was a nasty green color. It was roughly about the size of an elephant. It's slimy dark blood red tough licked its lips and shrunk back in the shadows, disappearing.

Amai pulled out a candy dispenser with a cats head. She swallowed the pill and she was forced out of her gigai. She turned to the gigai, who was rubbing her forehead.

"Stay here," she said shortly.

"Hai Amai-sama!" the gigai said smiling. She flash stepped to the grave yard and looked around. There were rows of beautiful sleek stone engraved with names of those who had departed the real world. The grass was neatly trimmed and there were no weeds growing on the pathway. But there was a gloominess atmosphere here. It was like a shadow hung over the grave yard, one that would scare most people. But Amai frown and pulled out her spirit sensor phone.

"That's strange," she murmured softly. She looked down at it pressing buttons.

"My, my, isn't she an attractive, pleasing one. Hehehe, this is too easy," the hollow said practically drooling, both saliva and reiatsu. He leaned back, eyes shining with gluttony.

Suddenly there was a roar and the Hollow lunged right on to of Amai and slid across the ground. He suddenly reared up roaring.

"WHERE ARE YOU SHINIGAMI!!!? WHERE DID YOU GO!!!?"

"Right here."

Suddenly a wound appeared on both shoulders, causing him to fall down in pain. Amai was right behind him, her zanpakutou smeared with blood that was luckily not her own.

"Damn I missed," she thought, "He must have moved his head."

"How-the heck-did you know!?" groaned the monster. She looked back at it disgusted.

"I knew you were there from the beginning," she said, "You practically drooling reiatsu. I just decided to let you come out instead."

Amai then flash stepped in front and went to slice his mask.

But this did not work so well as she thought.

"Nani!?" she said. He had actually grabbed her sword!! An was unharmed by doing that!

Suddenly he threw her against one of the tombstones with a sickening crack. She collapsed to the ground, unable to mover her right leg.

"My, you seemed to be quite the distracted one," he said, tauntingly slowly coming closer. She tried to get up but was unable to. "What is it? Did someone hurt you? A friend? A relative?"

She glared at it.

"A lover?"

She froze upon hearing that. This of course was a very inconvenient time to do so. The hollow took this opportunity to swing out its fist and hit her. She screamed as she flew many feet away.

"There is no sense in screaming," It hissed, "No one is around to hear you!"

"Oh really?"

It spun around, only for someone to slash his mask. It roared and disappeared. Amai looked up and saw Renji staring down at her.

"Renji," she murmured.

"Heal yourself," Renji ordered. As she did so, he muttered, "You're becoming way too distracted, you know that."

She did not answer but concentrated on healing her ribs.

A ten minutes latter, they were in their gigai's and walking down the street.

--------------

"Hey, Kurosaki," Ishida said, flatly. He shut the door and everyone looked at him.

"Hello Ishida-kun," Orihime said smiling.

"Inoue-san," he said sitting down on the floor.

"Amai and Renji are coming," Ichigo said sitting down on the bed.

"Amai-sama?" Rukia said, frowning, "I thought Nii-sama wouldn't let her come."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because she's betrothed to him."

"NANI?" Everyone shouted, shocked.

"HEY ICHIGO!! OPEN UP!!!"

Ichigo looked at the window to see Renji and Amai standing outside the window.

"Baka! Why are you outside my window, damn it!!" Ichigo shouted furiously opening his

window.

"Shut up!! Amai didn't want to go through the door, so don't blame me!!" Renji snapped as he and Amai came in. She had on her jacket due to it being chilly at night.

Amai leaned against the wall, the depressing reiatsu filling the room.

"Um… Amai-san?" Orihime asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Amai just limply shook her head and Renji became fed up with her denying it. Renji then began to rant and rave about how Amai made a promise to Byakuya's deceased wife and how she became depressed when she couldn't keep it. He also let slip the incident with the hollow earlier. Rukia's eyes widened and she dragged Ichigo out of the room. Amai was too depressed to care. She didn't want to care. It would only hurt her more.

"What?!" Ichigo asked irritated.

"We have to do something about this!"

"Why?! This is not our problem!"

"Yes it is!!"

"Give me two good reasons why this is our problem!!"

"One, because she help us!!! If she hadn't help Orihime and the others you would have died baka!!! Two, if she dies, not only will be Keikoku elders be mad, so will Nii-sama. And he will probably blame us for not doing anything!! I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind killing you!!"

Ichigo had to admit she made a good point, but he still didn't like it.

"Besides, you get to bug Nii-sama in the process," Rukia said in a sing song voice, her serious manner changing drastically. Ichigo thought and then smirked.

"Alright, I have an idea," he said going back into the room.

"This should be good," Rukia said shaking her head. She shut the door and looked at Ichigo.

"Alright, obviously this is going to be a problem, so as much as any of us don't want to do this. We have to. My plan is that we make Byakuya admit it."

Amai head shot up, not expecting to hear that.

"How?" Orihime asked.

"There is the Autumn Festival Dance coming up," Ichigo said, "If we can manage to get Byakuya down here-!"

"He'll then see Amai-sama with someone and get jealous and admit his love to her!" Rukia said drawing a picture. She then held it out for everyone to see. After a long silence, Ichigo finally said, "I think I understood it better with out the picture."

WHACK!! Ichigo rubbed his head, scowling. Everyone sweat dropped Rukia glared at him and then turned to Amai.

"So? What do you think?" Rukia said eagerly. Everyone looked at Amai, waiting.

"It works. I have a report to give to Taichou Friday, so I can just slip it to Taichou and he'll be here in a flash."

"Fine," Amai sighed. Rukia then turned to the group saying happily, "Ichigo! You will be escorting Amai, pretending to be her date!!!"

"Why me?" Ichigo said, wide eyed.

"Because you are the one that Nii-sama can not stand," Rukia said, lightly. Ichigo opened his mouth but closed it again. It was better not to argue.

"Ishida-kun, you should make Amai a dress that will make Byakuya-san even more jealous!!" Orihime said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Because you the best at that stuff."

"…fine…" he adjusted his glasses and they gleamed.

"Come on Amai-san, I need to take your measurements."

"I'll meet you out side," she said shortly and went out the window.

"Damn, why does she do that?" Ichigo muttered, closing the window. Ishida closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the group to discuss the plan.

---------

Byakuya read over the many reports that were on his desk. But his mind was somewhere else.

"Amai, what the heck is going on?" he thought, shuffling looking for several papers and frowned.

"Mizuke, where is third seat Amai's report?"

"Oh, she said she left it at her house. She didn't have time to give it to you," Mizuke said nervously. Taichou had been edgy lately and getting on his nerves was the last thing anyone wanted to do. He just scoffed and got up. He left and flash stepped to Amai's estate. He past the guards and met Yuki who seemed to be expecting him.

"She left them in the private chamber," she said bowing. He past her with out a word. He slid open the door and went inside. He then opened another door and went into the dimly lit chamber. He noticed the papers on the table and went over to pick them up.

------------

"There we are," Ishida said standing up straight. His sleeves were rolled back and he had a tape measurer around his neck. He turned and put his sowing things away. Rukia then smiled saying, "Finally, we should head over to Ichigo's now."

"Kurosaki is going to wear what I suggested right?" Ishida said frowning.

"Yeah, I managed to convince him to wear it. He really didn't seem to care though," Rukia said as Amai got off the stand. She then sighed as Rukia quickly left. Ishida turned to follow Rukia when Amai's voice stopped him.

"Ishida-san?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

He looked back at her.

"Three reasons. One: You have become severely distracted by this whole mess. When fighting hollows that is never a good thing. Two: I am somewhat repaying my debt to you for helping us in Soul society," Ishida said walking towards her. She did not smile but sighed.

"Three: I get to show off my lovely creation," Ishida said, holding his hands up like a picture frame, putting Amai in it.

"My, so I was a pawn in your plot to show off your skills," she said, finally smiling the first time since Aizen's betrayal.

"Precisely," Ishida said offering his arm to her. She took it and they walked out the door.

---------

"I thought they said they would be here at seven fifteen," Ichigo said irritated. He was wearing a dark jacket with a normal red tee shirt underneath. He wore dark pants and he smelled distinctly like pine. It had not been his idea however.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun," she reassured, "They said they might be running a little late. Ishida-kun wanted to add some touches to Amai's dress.

"I hope he doesn't over do it. I know it's mostly a dance, but she has to be able to be able to do some of the activities," Ichigo muttered. He honestly didn't like dancing much.

"Don't worry Kurosaki, its simple enough."

"It's about-!!" Ichigo started but then stopped.

_Immediately_.

Amai had on a red dress that clung to her body, but flowed away at her hips. It went down to her knees. She had long sleeves and v-necked. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail with several wavy strands framing her face as well as her bangs. She also had a Chinese bellflower in her hair. She was wearing black flats. Renji and Ichigo's jaws were on the floor.

"Pick your jaws up off of the floor," Amai said her cheeks turning slightly pink. They both snapped out of it. Rukia then pushed Amai and Ichigo away.

"Go on!!"

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!!"

"They can be annoying at the worst times!!!" Ichigo said as they rounded the corner. Amai was not smiling and she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Was a dress like this really necessary?" she muttered, looking distance.

"It will sweeten the jealousy so don't worry," Ichigo said.

"If there is any jealousy," Amai said softly. Ichigo looked at her and said, "You don't have a lot of faith in yourself, do you? It is foolish for someone to waste his time protecting and caring for someone deeply if he didn't love her."

"Whoa, that was deep."

"And your lucky numbers are 45, 67, 17, 16, and 7," he said pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. She laughed and they headed off to the lights that were form the fair grounds.

---------

"Okay is everything in place?" Rukia said through the walkie talkie. She smiled. They were useful little things.

"Yep!!" Inoue-san, standing by Ishida, "Oh this is going to be so cool!!" Ishida looked at her nervously. This felt really weird.

"Chad, is everything okay over by you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now we have about an hour before Nii-sama shows up," Rukia said, "And when he does be prepared to deal with his…temper."

"Right," Inoue said, cheerfully but Ishida paled a little bit. Temper?

---------

Renji leaned against the brick wall two blocks away from the festival. They had left a good fifteen minutes ago. He recalled Rukia shouting something at him before she took off. He could not really hear what she said. But she did give him a note with instructions. Just to be sure, he slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a slip of paper.

"Alright 'Call Nii-sama at-' crap it's smudged. Why did she draw something underneath!! Alright I think it's a nine, no an eight. Yeah, it's definitely an eight! Eight fifteen!" He stuffed the note back into his pocket and looked at his watch. Eight twenty.

"Oh crap!!" Renji said, dialing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuchiki Taichou."

"Ah, Renji, I assume you have the report?"

A cat shot out of an alley way, obviously startled by something and Renji watched it run away. He shrugged and said, "Yeah, I do. I'm sending it now." He pressed several buttons and the phone beeped. The loading bar appeared and he said, "It's being sent now."

"Right. Is there anything unusual?"

"The only thing is that there is a slight increase in hollows. But apart from that nothing weird," Renji said.

"How much more?"

"I would say about three percent."

"I see, how is Amai?"

"She's fine. She got a little roughed up, but she is fine," Renji said.

"Where is she at the moment?"

That was it. The trigger to the plan. Everything was falling into place. But…

Something was off. Why was he asking that in the middle of the report? Since when did he, Kuchiki Byakuya, start asking off topic questions in the middle of the report? Did he receive it already? Renji looked at the loading bar and where it was sent. He was shocked. It was sent to Byakuya's spirit sensor cell phone!

"Renji."

But this time it was not coming from the phone.

It was coming from behind him.

He spun around to see Byakuya standing there in his gigai.

"Renji, where is Amai?"

In one hand was his phone, which he shut. And in the other was paper. In the moon light, silver shinned on the edges. Silver? Silver!!!

--Flash back--

"Amai, where are you?" Renji said poking his head into a dimly lit room. He noticed a box on the table and curiously opened it. He took out the paper and began to read it.

"Renji?"

He spun to see Amai looking rather pale.

"Amai…"

"You can not tell about that letter."

"I-!"

"Renji. You can not tell."

"B-!"

"Renji!"

"I'm not! It's none of my business to begin with!" he said slightly irritated. She looked relieved and took the letter from him.

"So," he said as she put the box away, "You have a thing for Kuchiki Taichou. How did that happen?"

SWAT!!

"OW! What was that for?!" Renji said rubbing his now red cheek.

"That was for going through my stuff!"

"Damn, growing up with you must have been a pain for Taichou. OW! Stop-STOP HITTING ME!!!"

--End of flashback--

"Taichou!! You-you look--- bizarre," Renji said nervously, "And-wher-where di-did you get that?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and Renji gulped realizing he put himself in a worse situation.

"Follow me," Renji said weakly and he led him to the festival.

-------

"Hey Amai," Ichigo said as he watched her throw her ice cream cup out. Little kids went rushing by them, hurrying to the games. Amai turned to him and asked, "What?"

"Is it just me or do you feel like we're being watched?" Ichigo said looking around.

"Oh, it's probably just Rukia and the others," Amai said as they walked on further. Music could be heard, symbolizing they were approaching the dance area. Amai looked around and said, "Hey look a Ferris wheel."

Sure enough, there was a huge Ferris Wheel off in the not so far distance. Ichigo looked at her strangely and said, "You continue to surprise me."

"Hm?"

"You seem to know a lot more about the real world than most shinigami do," Ichigo explained.

"Well, I came here a lot to do missions and to visit an old friend of mine," Amai admitted.

"Who?"

"Just a friend," she said smiling.

"Oh come on," Ichigo said.

"Well if you really want to know… go ask Yoruichi," Amai teased.

"Fine I will."

"Go right on ahead," Amai said smiling. They approached the dance floor where a song gentle played. It was slow but not too slow. More like a steady pace. Ichigo looked from the dance floor to Amai. He then got an idea.

Amai felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over at Ichigo.

"May I have this dance," he said with a joking smile. She hesitatively nodded and he led her out onto the dance floor. A new song had started off. It was not fast like the other song. But you all know it.

(Okay I do not own this song or anything affiliated with it and I give full credit to the creators.)

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new."

"May I ask where you of all people learned to dance?" Amai asked smiling.

"Don't. Please don't," Ichigo groaned and Amai laughed. He smiled weakly.

"Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new."

"Perfect," Rukia said leaning against the wall, watching them. She then looked around and then stopped. She froze and her eyes widened.

There, not too far away, stood a very pissed Byakuya and a very scared Renji.

"Baka!! I told and wrote down nine fifteen," Rukia said, "Oh no, Ichigo!!"

"Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime said seeing the same thing. They both ran towards Ichigo and Ishida shouted, "Inoue-san, come back here!" He quickly picked up the abandoned walkie talkie and said, "Chad grab Inoue-san!! Byakuya is here early!!"

"Nani?" Chad said, and he ran after Inoue.

But they were too late. Rukia crashed into Orihime and Orihime crashed into Ichigo who fell onto Amai. Ishida managed to grab Rukia before she was trampled on and smoothly pretended he was dancing with her. Chad did not do this as smoothly as Ishida but managed to get Orihime up off the floor and away from Ichigo.

"What are you doing!?" Rukia said.

"Preventing you from making a scene," Ishida said, still pretending they were dancing.

"But this is a disaster!" Rukia groaned.

"But it can be fixed!" Ishida said, "Doing something like that will make things worse!"

Renji freaked he saw what happened, but damn from this angle, it looked like they were KISSING!! He looked over at Byakuya, hoping he saw the whole thing.

But judging by the fact that Byakuya's eyes looked like they were on fire, probably not.

Byakuya looked over at the dance floor and saw the older boy dancing clumsily with that red head. He really cared not about them. He then saw another couple dancing.

"Why is Rukia dancing with that Quincy boy?" Byakuya thought dangerously, "That will have to be dealt with latter." He then saw something that made him flame up.

That moron Ichigo was kissing Amai. His fiancé!!! He felt a twinge of hurt and then his fury took over.

Suddenly Byakuya disappeared and Renji freaked. Crap.

And those who might think this, Ichigo did not kiss Amai. He straightened up and said, "Sorry. Shall we go on?"

"Yeah," Amai said and they walked on to the nature walk up ahead.

The music soon became distant as they entered the nature walk. They walked down the path and soon there was only silence.

"Wow, it's so peaceful here," Amai said, smiling.

"Yeah, too peaceful," Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes. They walked onto the bridge that went over a creek. They leaned on the railing staring off into the not so thick forest. The wind then began to blow and a voice could be heard.

"Chire, Sebonzakura…"

Ichigo jumped away and Sebonzakura came crashing down in front of Amai. She screamed and jumped back. She felt herself collide with someone. She looked and saw Byakuya standing there. His eyes were flaming. She felt fear creep up and she whispered, "Byakuya…"

"AHHHHH!!!" Ichigo shouted as Sebonzakura attacked him again.

"Byakuya, what are you doing!!!!" Amai shouted horrified.

"What am _**I**_ doing!? What are _**you**_ doing!?" Byakuya shouted back, "You are my fiancé!!! And yet here I find you kissing someone else!!!"

"What..?" she asked confused.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ichigo shouted as everyone else came into view.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime wailed. Ishida shouted, "Kuchiki-san!! Please stop!! Let us explain!!"

"Explain what!? Why Kurosaki was kissing Amai!! Why on earth they are here together in the first place?!! And why the heck you and Rukia were dancing together!?"

"Umm…………"

Sebonzakura then began to go after Ishida too.

"Why don't you just go shinigami!!?" shouted Ishida.

"Because if he gets my body I'm screwed!!" Ichigo shouted, "Besides he would probably kick my but!!!"

"You fought him and won before!!!"

"Well he wasn't furious like he is now!!! You try fighting him like this!!!"

"Byakuya Nii-sama!!" Rukia shouted running up to him. Byakuya glared at her and Rukia snapped, "Don't give me that look!! Nii-sama, please do not get me wrong, but you have to be the densest person in the world to not know what's going on!!"

"Then please," snapped Byakuya, "enlighten me!!"

"Alright, Amai came to the real world all depressed and we realized that she had fallen in love with you, but wasn't going to act on it because she thought you would never want to fall in love again. So we had Ichigo pretend he was on a date with Amai and Renji was suppose to get you down here so you would get jealous and admit your love to her!!! Then you came early and saw me and Inoue crash into Ichigo who fell on Amai. Then Ishida had to pretend to dance with me so we wouldn't make a scene. And now you are spouting out nonsense about Ichigo kissing her, which he did no such thing!!!!!"

Sebonzakura then disappear and Ishida and Ichigo collapsed from exhaustion.

Byakuya stared at them and Rukia went past him saying, "Amai- hey where did she go?"

Everyone looked around only to find Amai not there.

Suddenly in a flash everyone was holding their heads except for Byakuya.

"Never ever pull a stunt like that again," Byakuya said coldly, "You all have probably have her so emotionally stressed out by doing this." And he disappeared.

Amai sat far off watching the moon, feeling all depressed. Her stomach felt like it was in a knot. She stared off in the distance. She had left. It was too freaking much. She felt emotionally wrung out and finally just buried her face into her knees, crying. After a while, she felt someone gentle help her up and she just allowed herself to bury her face into whoever's shoulder. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Amai… I'm sorry…"

It was Byakuya, just like she figured. She just cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Little by little, she began to feel better. Finally she stopped, and he gently tilted her chin up and he wiped her still wet cheeks. He then rested his forehead on hers and nuzzled her gentle. She nuzzled him back, finally able to smile.

"I love you, Amai," he whispered gently. He then leaned in, closing the gap between their mouths.

This kiss was nothing like the one her had done before. She the gentle slid her arms around his neck. The slow kiss became a little more fervent and soon he pulled away, due to the fact they needed air. He gently stroked her cheek and whispered, "Come, we're going home."

Tairei9: Finally!! The chapter's done!! Sorry it took me so long!! Review!! Or my threat that's in Naruto meets Harry Potter will be put in here! Muahahahahaha!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Sorry for taking so long in updating.

Chapter four.

"YOU BAKA RENJI!!!" Rukia shouted, "NOT ONLY DID I TELL YOU, BUT I EVEN WROTE IT DOWN FOR YOU!!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, WHEN YOU SHOUTED YOU WERE FACING THE OTHER WAY RUNNING!! AND YOU DREW SOMETHING RIGHT UNDER THE TIME CAUSING IT TO SMUDGE. IT SAYS 8:15!! SEE FOR YOUR SELF!!!" Renji said shoving the note at her.

"YOU RUINED MY BUNNY!!!" Renji found his face coming in contact with Rukia's famous punch. Ichigo winced as the rest watch them fight.

"Hey, did anyone by any chance see Byakuya and Amai leave?" Ichigo asked.

"I did."

"Yoruichi-san!! Kisuke-san!!" Orihime said looking up at the top of the Urahara shop.

"Yes, we saw them leave," Urahara said, "It was quite a show."

"Yeah," Yoruichi said, "They were walking hand in hand. And I could have sworn I saw a ring on her finger. Man her smile was a bright one." Rukia and Renji stopped fighting as they heard this and they gapped.

"Does that mean-!?" Orihime said excitedly.

"Their engaged, probably," Yoruichi said.

"Or they eloped," chuckle Urahara.

"Nah, Little Byakuya wouldn't do that," Yoruichi said, "He may not seem it, but he is a real traditional romantic. He'd have a proper wedding."

A couple weeks latter.

"Amai!!" squealed Matsumoto, covering Amai's eyes.

"What?!" Amai said slightly irritated. She was in the middle of filing some paper work and then she had to prepare for the wedding. It had been two weeks of this. She still had so much to do. Matsumoto removed her hands from her eyes and put one on her shoulder.

"I heard you're marrying the number one most -!!"

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Amai heard a very annoyed captain far away. Matsumoto sweat dropped and said, "So what are you wearing?"

"Hm?"

"For the wedding silly!! What are you wearing?" Matsumoto said.

"A wedding Kimono. What else would I wear?" Amai said, continuing her task.

"Yes but what does it look like?" Matsumoto said exasperated, "Or you haven't decided on it yet."

"The later."

"Amai!! The wedding is at the end of the week!!" Matsumoto whined.

"I know!! But I have to do a lot of other things to do," Amai said slamming the drawer.

"I know!! I'll help you!!" Matsumoto said, happily, "Come by my place tonight!!!"

Amai just groaned and opened up another drawer, putting folders in the respective spots.

"So you won't be home tonight?"

"AKKKK!!!!" Amai said spinning around.

"Byakuya!! Don't do that," Amai groaned putting the last folder in the drawer. Byakuya walked up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms. She turned so she was facing him and rested her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Until…

"BYAKUSHI!!!"

Byakuya spun around, kicking the door shut and locking it. Now I'll let you know. The room isn't very big. Amai laughed saying, "That's not going to keep her out you know."

He spun around, and backed her up against the wall. He pinned her against it and leaned down. She felt him kiss her quite avidly and she closed her eyes giving in.

"BYAKUSHI!!!! I NEED MAI-MAI-CHAN!!! BYAKUSHI!!!!" Yachiru wailed, clearly upset. Amai gently pulled away and Byakuya frowned saying, "What?"

"I am needed," she said.

"Yes, here," he said leaning down to capture her lips again. She shook her head trying to get past him. But he refused to let her go.

"Byakuya!" she said, slightly crossly. He was about to kiss her once more before the door was slammed open by a hysterical Yachiru.

"MAI-MAI-CHAN!!! I NEED YOU!!!" wailed Yachiru. She grabbed Amai's hand and tugged her away, leaving a very annoyed Byakuya in the file room.

"What's the matter, Yachiru?"

"I have no one to play with!!! Ken-chan's busy and so is everyone else!!!" she cried, "PLAY WITH ME!!"

"I will, I will," Amai soothed kneeling down, "Calm down." She rubbed Yachiru tears away and Yachiru jumped up and down.

"Yay!! Come on, let's go!!" She said pulling on her arm.

A shinigami looked up as her felt Yachiru's presence go farther and farther away. Phew, what a relief.

Suddenly the door opened and a very annoyed Byakuya came in. He gulped as Byakuya gave him a glare that said don't say a word. He scribbled down something, not looking at his captain. Byakuya left the room and shut the door with a snap.

A while latter…

"Aha!! You're finally here!!"

"Yeah, yeah," Amai said tired like. She sat down and Matsumoto then said, "Okay, so I have a few examples for you already!!"

As Matsumoto pulled out a stack of papers, Amai groaned. This would take awhile.

"Matsumoto?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is you definition of 'a few'?"

Midnight…

Amai walked into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Damn it, that took way too long!! Considering Matsumoto just loved to talk. Way too much. She fell into a deep sleep, unaware that someone was sitting on the couch at the far end of the room. The figure sighed, got up, and walked over to her. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her cheek. He then left the room, closing the door quietly.

Amai woke up with shadow looming over her. She rolled over and saw Byakuya standing over her.

"What time is it?" she murmured.

"Do not worry. The sun has just barely risen," he murmured, sitting down on the bed and stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt a pressure against her lips. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and she reluctantly pulled away murmuring, "Not a very good place to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I have elders that love to pop in at any given moment and servants that love creating rumors to bug the elders."

"Then hurry up. We have some things to attend to," murmured Byakuya kissing her once more. She sat up and stretched. She stood up and sighed.

The wedding better be worth the effort.

--------

Amai found it was worth it. She stood there in a white flowing wedding kimono. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun with a few wavy curly strands falling. The inner kimono was a light blue and so was the obi. She wore a gold necklace on her neck and golden chopsticks in the bun. A light blue veil was tied to the bun and flowed down her back. She very little make up on, much to Matsumoto's dislike.

"Oh come on, a little more won't hurt!"

"No more Matsumoto!!" Amai said agitated. The servant came in nervously and said, "Umm, are you ready?"

"Yes," Amai said walking towards her. Matsumoto followed, fussing with her own dark red kimono. It had a purple obi and she wore a silver necklace. They walked out to the garden.

Byakuya stood at the altar where everything would take place. The few selected people invited stood on either side of the walk way. He looked down the path and saw Amai surrounded by her bridesmaids. He only had one clear thought going through his head.

"She's beautiful," many people murmured, putting his thoughts into words. Amai looked at Byakuya. He wore a dark green Kimono instead of a black one. He had a white haori on over it. He held his hand out and she held out hers. He took it in his own and she stood side by side. They looked at the priest and Byakuya nodded.

"Dearly beloved," the old priest began, "we are gathered her today to unite these two here in matrimony.-"

The ceremony went on; they lit the white candle, and came to their vows.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, do you take Keikoku Amai, to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health. Through better or worse. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Keikoku Amai, do you take Kuchiki Byakuya, to be you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health. Through better or worse. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said slipping the ring onto his finger.

"Then in the name of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said closing the book. Byakuya swooped down and gave an earth shattering kiss. There were loud whoops and cheers. Byakuya pulled away and smiled. She laughed and he kissed her once more. She slid her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

They was no reception, due to the fact things were still a mess. But Yamamoto was kind enough to give the married couple the rest of the day off. Matsumoto and Rukia, who had come back for the occasion, took Amai to a bed room.

"This is Byakuya ni-sama's room," Rukia explained. Amai looked at her confused as Matsumoto removed the veil, chopsticks, and let Amai's hair cascade down her back. They removed the make up and necklace.

"Why am I here?" Amai asked. They looked at her confused.

"You share a room with Ni-sama now," Rukia said frowning, "Isn't that how it's done?"

"Not in my clan. Woman are to sleep in another room unless their husband's call them to the room," Amai said, recalling how she would run to her mothers room when ever she needed her.

"Oh, well that's not how it's done here," Rukia said, "We have to leave now."

"Right, good luck," Matsumoto said winking. They left the room and Amai fiddled with her hair. Damn why was everything so complicated! There should never be so many different rules! She heard footsteps approaching the room and sighed. She looked around the room and noticed all the shades were shut.

The door opened and Byakuya stood there. She nodded and so did he.

This was going to be one long day.

Not to far away, an invisible person watched the mansion, a darkness waiting for them.

Tairei9: Another thing that took way too long. Well anyway review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tairei9: Hello

Tairei9: Hello!! I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators. There done and over with. On with the story.

Chapter five.

Byakuya woke up to feel a warm body pressed up against his. He looked down at Amai, who was still sleeping. His arms were wrapped around her and she was facing away from him. He smiled, stroking her bare shoulder hitting the thin strap of her nightdress. leaned down, gently kissing her cheek. Her eyes opened half way and she said, "Nani?"

"Nothing," he murmured softly, pinning her down and kissing her gently. She kissed back, half sleepily. She absentmindedly slipped her arms around his neck and he fell on her, kissing more zealously. He pulled away and he buried his face into her neck. She giggled and sighed as she felt his kiss her neck gently. He then pulled away and idly played with her hair. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should go get ready," he said and she pouted.

"Already?"

"Yes already," he said and she sat up, putting on a robe, not too far from her. He sat up and slipped arms around her waist as she stretched. She looked back at him and kissed him ever so briefly. She slipped out of his arms however and disappeared into the bathroom. He sighed getting up and dressing for work. She came out five minutes later all dress and was putting her hair up. He slipped his arms around his waist and nipped at a sensitive spot on her neck. She made a delightful whimper and he smiled against her skin. He then whispered, hot breath on her neck, "Good you're ready…"

"…now we can relax…"

"I thought you said we had to leave?!"

"Technically I said 'we should get ready.' I said nothing about leaving just yet," he murmured against her skin, placing feather light kisses up to her jaw. She smiled then said, "Fine…"

He leaned in to kiss her but then she jerked away saying, "But if you want me, you'll have to catch me!!" She flash stepped off and he did so also.

Let's just say it wasn't long before he caught her.

"Mai-Mai-chan, do you have candy?"

"Yes Yachiru," Amai said handing her the bag. She took it greedily and began to eat it. Amai was working alone in the office. Everyone one had fled with excuses when Yachiru came. All except her precious Mai-Mai-chan.

"Mai-Mai-chan?"

"Yes," she said smiling. She couldn't stop smiling.

"What's that on your neck?"

"Huh?" Amai said and Yachiru hopped on her lap and pointed at the collar. She whipped out a mirror and saw a patch of what would look like a bruise.

"Oh, it's just a bruise I got from training," Amai lied. She certainly not going to tell how she exactly got it. She was a little girl for crying out loud.

"Ohhhh, I see," she said, sucking on the lolly she found in the bag, "Who were you training with?"

"Byakuya," she said carelessly.

"OHHHH!"

Silence.

"Mai-Mai-chan."

"Nani?"

"Are you and Byakushi going to have a baby?"

Amai twitched and said, "Not as of now…"

"Why not!!"

"Because I am not pregnant."

"Pregnant? What's that?"

"It is another term for bearing a child."

"Oh, you're supposed to act like a bear to get a baby!!" Yachiru said happily. 

"No what I mean by bearing a child is to be with child. To be preparing to give birth," Amai said exasperated. 

"Oh, then you should have just said that!!" Yachiru scolded, plopping herself on Amai's lap.

"It's good you're not having a baby."

"Why?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to play with me," Yachiru said, tossing the now sticky stick back in the bag and grabbing another piece of candy, "You're the only one that always can play with me, no matter what time!!"

"What about when I'm asleep?"

"That's different, if you don't sleep, you can't play!!" Yachiru said munching on a cookie.

"Yachiru!! Come on!! We have to go!!"

"Coming Ken-chan!!" Yachiru said leaping off of Amai's lap and ran out the door saying, "See you later Mai-Mai-chan!!"

Amai sighed and leaned back on her chair and felt some one sneak up behind her and whisper into her ear teasingly, "_I_ did that to _you_?"

"Do you deny it?"

"No, but you made it sound like such a bad thing," Byakuya murmured against her ear. He kissed butterfly kisses on her ear and she smiled.

"Really? I don't recall that. I recall being uncomfortable talking to a little girl about woman things."

"Hm. I think we're done here. Let's go home."

"Aha! Wai-Wait a moment!!"

Amai woke up later with someone stroking her hair. She looked over at Byakuya, who was propped up on an elbow. She smiled and said, "What?"

"Nothing," he said simply. He leaned down and claimed her sweet lips in a serene kiss. She then nestled into him sighing content. He wrapped her arms around her and closed his eyes both falling asleep once more.

Until…

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!! AMAI-SAMA!! WE NEED YOU!! SOME ONE HAS SNUCK IN SEIREITEI!!"

"Nani!" Byakuya said jolting up. Amai rubbed her eyes and groaned. 

"Come," Byakuya said pulling on the outer black Kimono and tying it off. He put on his haori and looked over to see Amai slowly pulling on her black shinigami kimono. This one had sleeves and she wasn't wearing her gloves. She put her hair up and grabbed her zanpakutou.

"Let's go."

Tairei9: Sorry it is short but I had a writers block for a while. Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

Tairei9: Here's the story.

Chapter six.

"Geez," Amai said running back towards the Kuchiki estate. First they were sent out to patrol. Now she was being summoned back to the estate. What the heck was going on? She continued running, unaware that someone was watching her very closely. The man followed her all the way to the estate, but did it cautiously. Why? Because she seemed to think that someone was following her. She immediately went inside and the man decided it would not be safe to follow her more. He waited for a while to see if she would come back out. But she did not.

Amai walked along the walk way and crossed Byakuya. He seized her by the waist before she was out of arms reach and pulled her up against him.

"Nani?" she asked and he leaned in kissing her keenly. He pulled away looking into her dazed eyes.

"I have to go do something," he whispered softly, "Don't wait up."

"I see," she said softly. He was about to pull away when she put her hand to his cheek and gently made him look at her, giving him a gratifying kiss. She pulled away and disappeared around the corner, leaving him standing there. He held an impassive face for the most part but there was amusement in his eyes. He then walked away as well, disappearing with cherry blossoms floating around.

--

Byakuya came in looking tired. He sat down tugging the Kenseikan (yay I remembered what it was called!!) out of his hair. He then changed into his white yukata. He went into bed, where Amai slept, on the side that was pinned up against the wall, facing it. He slipped his arms around her waist and smelled her hair. She mumbled something incoherent and then fell silent. He kissed her gently and rested cheek to cheek with her.

He soon fell asleep content.

Amai woke up to feel a warm body over hers. She shifted so she was facing him. She smiled as she saw him sleeping. She nuzzled his nose gently and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She heard him sighed and murmur, "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure," she murmured sleepily and she felt the warmth from him disappear. She watched him sit up and she turned back towards the wall, pulling the blankets up over her.

"Amai."

"Nani?"

"You need to get up."

"Why? What time is it?"

"Amai, it's time to get up."

"The last time you said that, we stayed home for about an hour and a half!!"

"So?"

"So what's the point in getting up?!"

"Indolent."

"Precisely."

He rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. He then smirked and leaned over whispering through the blanket, "Come now, if you don't get up, we'll be late."

"Really."

"Yes really." He let his hand wander and grabbed the blanket, yanking it off. He immediately pinned her to the bed. He leaned down, kissing her senseless. She closed her eyes and he pulled away. By the time she had focused again, he was nipping at her neck. She managed to push him away from her neck.

"No way, I don't think Yachiru will believe me that I got these bruises from training again!!"

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to have to have another cause to think up a reason!!"

"Amai," he said frowning rubbing her back. She smiled and said, "… Nope!! Sorry, not working!!"

"Fine," he said, "Then you leave me no choice."

"Wha-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelped as he swooped her up, "Kuchiki Byakuya!! Put me down!!"

"Oh I will," he murmured, going into the bathroom. He shut the door with his foot and walked over to the steaming bath.

"Don't you dare!!"

But it went unheard. He let her fall into the bath and she grabbed him, causing him to fall in as well. There was a huge splash and Amai appeared, soaked.

"Geez," she said and then yelped as he splashed her. She laughed as he got out grumbling. She leaned back way out of his reach, giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing of great importance," she said smiling.

"Oh really?" Byakuya said.

"Yes really," she said turning away. She heard him after an awhile get back in and she dove under. Their game of tag had begun.

--

"MAI-MAI-CHAN!!"

Amai looked up and everyone else panicked. They quickly looked at Amai for help and she sighed. She was wearing her normal sleeveless outfit and gloves. She stood up and went over to the door.

"Yachiru-chan," Amai said closing the door behind her. Yachiru immediately attached herself to her and Amai said, "Now, now, Yachiru-chan. What's wrong?"

"Everyone's being so mean!! They won't play with me!!"

"Is that so?" Amai said.

"They are all busy doing boring stuff!! Like paper work. And Ken-chan's in a meeting!!"

"I see," she said and said, "Well, let's go for a walk shall we?"

"Yay!! Hey Mai-Mai-chan, do you have candy?"

"Yep."

"Yay!!" Yachiru squealed as Amai pull out a bag of candy.

"Hmmhmhmhmhmmhmn," Yachiru said and Amai asked, "What was that?"

"Mai-Mai-chan, you smell like Byakushi!!"

"Maybe that's because I live with him now?"

"Maybe," Yachiru said stuffing more candy into her mouth.

"This is good!! What shall we do today? Go pull a mirror over baldy if he's sleeping or go play with shiro-chan?"

"I don't know, what ever you wish to do," Amai said sighing, but held a content smile on her face.

"Okay, Shiro-chan it is!!"

--

"Amai!"

"Oh hello Unohana Taichou!" Amai said stopping. Yachiru just kept walking not noticing her precious Amai had stopped.

"So how are you?" Unohana asked, smiling.

"Alright for the most part," Amai said, sighing.

"The most part?" Unohana said softly.

"Well, my stomach has been hurting actually," Amai said.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you should come for a check up."

"Maybe," Amai said looking down. She groaned and said, "Yachiru!! Come back!!"

"Wait Amai-sama!!" Unohana called out and then she sighed.

"Oh dear…"

"Matsumoto!! What the heck are you doing!?"

"Oh ermmm Taichou, you're back early," Matsumoto said nervously. She tried hiding the sake bottle, but she knew it was all in vain.

"Oh? You're drinking around mid day?" Hitsugaya said his vain twitching.

"I-well-you see I-"

"SHIRO-CHAN!!"

Hitsugaya spun around and shouted, "Hide the sake!!"

"HAI!!"

ZOOOM!!

"Shiro-chan, do you have candy?" Yachiru said clinging to his leg.

"No."

"Then what's that smell," Yachiru said sniffing, "It smells like the stuff Ken-chan drinks!!"

"No Fuku-Taichou Ku-!!"

But it was too late.

Yachiru knocked over Matsumoto and down two gulps of the stuff and coughed.

"Ew!!" she shrieked and suddenly her cheeks turn pinkish red.

"Ohhhh!! I see candy!!" she said pointing out the window and she zoomed off.

"Oh no…" Matsumoto groaned getting up.

"Yachiru!!" Amai called out and groaned. She suddenly felt arms slid around her waist and she spun around.

"Byakuya-," she started but cut off with a kiss. She kissed back and he pulled away.

"I never thought you did things like that in public," she said smiling.

"Another thing I manage to prove you wrong in," he murmured and kissed her cheek. She slipped her arms around his neck and said, "Have you seen Yachiru anywhere?"

"No, I have not," he said, "Don't worry about her; she always comes back to you somehow."

"True," she murmured and Byakuya said, "Come on, we still have work to do."

"Hai," she said and they flash stepped back to the office, for a stressful day of paperwork. By around late afternoon, she had finally finished it and went off back home. She walked into the estate and one of the servants said, "Lady Kuchiki, One of the Keikoku elders are here. He wishes to speak with you."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Amai said almost sarcastically. She followed the servant into one of the rooms and the elder stood up and bowed slightly.

"Amai-sama." He said.

"Haku-sama," she said jerkily. Among all of the elders.

She despised this man the most.

"What do you want," Amai said shortly.

"Well as you know," the man said snidely, "The Keikoku clan line is very thin."

"Yeah so?"

"We elders have proposed a plan. The first child you bear will be the heir of the Kuchiki clan."

Amai was not liking this.

"Then the next child you bear will be taken in the Keikoku clan for it's heir. Now I know that this is a bad time-."

"No."

"P-Pardon?"

"No freaking way," Amai growled, "would I give one of my children to you all."

"Amai-sama!! Please think of the clan!! We need yo-"

"The clan? I'm one of the only two left of that clan!!" Amai shouted, "You 'elders' where just hired people from my grandfather!! You. Do. Not. Need. Me."

"Then we'll take the child if you're not careful!!" The man shouted now furious.

Before Amai could respond, some one had stepped in front of her.

"Kuchiki-sama!!" the man said weakly, reeling back.

"You have no right to make any claim on any child she gives birth to," Byakuya said coldly, "The moment she married me, she became part of the Kuchiki clan. I suggest you to go to that other person for help if you are so _concerned_."

The man immediately fled and Amai turned around completely frustrated. Byakuya encircled her waist and whispered, "I have to go do something."

"Again?" she said turning around.

"Yes," He said kissing her on the forehead. She watched him walk out of the room and sighed. She then walked out and decided to take a walk.

"MAI-MAI-CHAN!!"

Amai turned and Yachiru pounced on her.

"Yachiru!!" Amai said shocked. Yachiru let her go and started spinning like crazy.

"WEEEEE!! Spin me Mai Mai-chan!!"

"Yachiru, your already spinning!" Amai said trying to stop her.

"No I'm not Yumi-chan!!"

"Y-Yumi-chan?" Amai said stopping her.

"Amai-san!!"

"Rangiku-san?" Amai said as the woman ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, she's completely out of it," groaned Matsumoto.

"What happened?!" Amai demanded.

"Well… she sorta came into the office…it was a really bad time…and well umm…" Matsumoto said nervously.

"Matsumoto Rangiku!!" screeched Amai her reiatsu rising.

"Y-Yes?"

"You did not let her drink sake!!"

"Gomen…" Matsumoto squeaked and Amai managed to pull something out.

"Here! Eat this for me Yachiru!!" Amai said loudly because Yachiru was singing off key at the top of her lungs.

Yachiru gobbled it up and stood still for one moment. She then past out and Amai said, "Take her to eleventh squad. NOW!!"

"H-Hai!!"

Amai stormed off inside the house to change, too busy fuming to notice that someone was watching her with interest.

Tairei9: Kind of boring I know. Well anyway… review for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents.

Tairei9: I think people did not like the past few chapters. It wasn't very adventure like, I know. But hopefully this one will be better.

Chapter seven.

In the vast library of the Kuchiki Mansion, Kuchiki Byakuya was reading through many books. He sighed irritated from the vast boring historical explanation of the work done on souls. He did not particularly like reading this type of work. He could not think of many who did. But he needed to find out about the bounts. It was crucial. He had been doing this for hours. He wasn't sure how many, but he knew it was long. Many people were probably dead asleep.

"Amai, what are you doing still up," Byakuya said still reading.

"It's late hanata," Amai melodious voice whispered. (Or is it anata? I don't remember)

"Which is why I asked why you are still up," he said.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have work to do," Byakuya said, looking over at her. He sighed as he looked her over. She wore a dark red robe and plain black slippers on her feet. Her outfit complimented her hair and eyes. Her hair was down and her eyes shone against the candlelight.

"But it's so late. You can't possible work this late like this," she said walking over to him.

"I'll be fine Amai," he said gently, "Go to sleep."

She pulled the book out of his hand and he sighed irritated, "Amai give it back."

"I doubt your fine. You're not going to find anything in this," Amai said suppressing a smile.

"If you keep taking it from me of course I'm not," Byakuya said.

"This book takes place many years after the bount were created," Amai said, "I doubt you will find anything about it, considering the fact that the book simply talks about the process of medicating an experimented/infected soul."

There was a dead silence in the vast room.

"And how would you know that?"

"Unlike you, I actually paid attention in history class."

More silence.

"…touché."

He got up and she led him to their room. She closed the door and he went into the bathroom to change. She sat down on the bed, slipping off her shoes. She kept the robe on as she thought about today.

Her stomach was slightly swollen. Which made her think her 'little friend' was going to come. She kept the robe on and laid back on the bed. The soft cushiony mattress was very inviting but she knew not to fall asleep just yet. She heard the door open and she heard his footsteps as he walked to the bed. He sat down and said, "It's too hot to wear that robe to bed, my sweet."

He undid the knot and she sat up. She slightly reluctant pulled it off, revealing a dark red night dress that went down past her knees. It accented every curve but was not skin tight. He pulled the sheets back and they both slid between the cold sheets. She shivered as the cold made contact with her skin and she immediately snuggled into him whispering, "Liar."

"Hm."

--

"Kariya-sama," Ichinose said walking into where they were.

"Done looking at the beautiful woman you're infatuated with?" Kariya teased. Ichinose looked down slightly embarrassed and ashamed.

"Don't be so upset," Kariya said, "I meant no harm."

"Well… she's…" Ichinose said, "Married."

"To whom?"

"…Kuchiki Byakuya."

"How much do you know of this woman?"

"I knew her before I left Soul Society," Ichinose said, "She would heal me a lot. She merely thought we were just friend/acquaintance though. "

"I see," Kariya said, "Don't worry, if you want her, take her. Once we get to Soul Society…"

Ichinose looked at him.

"…She'll most likely be widowed."

--

Amai walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. She looked over at Byakuya who was still sleeping. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Wake up," she said leaning down and kissed him gently. He kissed back sleepily and murmured, "What time is it?"

"Still very early," she said sitting up straight. He sat up and sighed.

"I have to go soon," purred Amai, slipping her arms around his neck. He kissed her and then said, "Any particular reason why?"

"I have to run a couple of errands," Amai replied softly.

"I see," he murmured softly. She got up and left, shutting the door. She flash stepped away and appeared in front of the sixth division office. A stack a paper work sat there up here desk waiting for her to finish it. She had always been either dragged away by Yachiru to go play or to patrol the area. She sat down and began the tedious work. By the time Byakuya came in, she was pretty much done. Everyone else was out running around, doing either missions or other things. He walked over to his desk and started his paperwork.

Suddenly, Amai heard light tapping on one of the windows. She turned around and saw a hell butterfly flying around it. She walked over and opened it. It flew onto her finger and it said:

"_All captains are being summoned to a special meeting immediately. I repeat: All captains are being summoned to a special meeting immediately._"

"A special meeting." Byakuya frowned making Amai jump.

"Geez," she said, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"If that's the reaction I get," Byakuya said emotionless, "Maybe I will."

"Don't," Amai said weakly and with a swish he was gone. Suddenly Amai paled and she ran into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and she threw up.

"Damn," she said weakly flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out, "Guess I shouldn't have flash stepped right after I ate breakfast."

She opened the window and was about to leave the bathroom. Suddenly a another hell butterfly came in and fluttered around her head.

"_All vice captains, third seats, and patrols of squads second, seventh, and sixth go scout the disturbance in Rukongai! If you see any ryoka, kill them at once! I repeat: All vice captains, third seats, and patrols of squads second, seventh, and sixth go scout the disturbance in Rukongai! If you see any ryoka, kill them at once!_"

Amai ran outside where three patrols had gathered.

"Kuchiki Sekikan!! What do we do!!"

"Daisuke!! Lead them near the First District of Rukongai!!" She said, "Kenji! You lead them near the forests by the 59th!! The rest come with me!! We will check the more secluded area's understood?!"

"Hai!!"

They hurried off scouting the area's for the intruders. Amai led her group into a barren field and suddenly said, "Get in your stance!! They're coming from above!!"

"Nani?" They all said getting in their stances there was a crash fifty feet in front of them and they grimaced and yelled as the powerful reiatsu hit them.

"Keep focused!!" Amai said drawing her sword.

Ichinose stepped out of the cloud of dust and his eyes settled on the shinigami before him. His eyes widen when he saw Amai.

"You!!" one of the shinigami said, "Who are you?!"

Suddenly the man was knocked backwards and slammed against the ground. Soon almost everyone was on the ground paralyzed or knocked out. Amai wasted no time in shouting,

"Hanshoku, itsutsu!!" shouted Amai and he smirked.

"You are," Amai said frowning, "Ichinose Machi!"

"Correct," he said, standing there with no ready stance.

"You're not going to fight?" Amai said frowning.

"I don't wish to fight you," Ichinose said amused.

"Big Mistake." Amai flung her whip so it caught him tight around the wrist.

"Is that it-?"

"Destructive art #4. Byakurai!!"

The lightning shot from the sword and there was a huge explosion. Ichinose was able to dodge some of it but not all of it. His arm was bleeding along with his side and one could see the whip mark. He disappeared and she flash stepped away to dodge his sword. She flung herself around and cracked her whip again. He dodged it this time and flash stepped behind her. She spun around and swung her sword at him. It scratched his cheek and she took this opportunity to try grabbing him with her whip again.

She missed and he flash stepped in front of her.

"You haven't changed since I saw you last!" he said smiling.

"Well you have!!" she snapped.

"For the better?" he quested blocking her strikes.

"No!! For the worst!!" She cracked her whip and this time got it around his wrist.

"Destructive art #54. Haie-!!"

The spell suddenly faltered and Amai looked at her zanpakutou shocked. Never… not once… not in long time… had it stopped it's kido. The kido died away and she felt herself being pulled towards him. When she was in arms reach, the hilt of his sword hit her head. She fell to the ground and she found herself paralyzed. Her zanpakutou returned to it's unreleased state. He knelt down and forced her chin up to look at him. She glared at him.

"Chire… Sebonzakura."

Ichinose jumped away and disappeared and Byakuya frowned. As the other shinigami helped the others, Byakuya rushed over to Amai.

"Gomen Taichou," Amai said softly. He said nothing but lifted her up carefully and took her to fourth division.

"There are so many injured," Unohana said walking along the hall.

"Yes," Isane said, "There are."

"Kuchiki Taichou!! Please bring her in here!!"

Unohana looked up and walked towards the voices.

Byakuya looked as the relief squad tended to Amai, who had passed out on the way here.

"What has happened here?"

"Unohana Taichou!!" one exclaimed. She nodded dismissing them and she examined Amai. She felt her pulse and asked, "Do you know what happened Kuchiki Taichou?"

"She fought with one of the ryoka," Byakuya said, "She said something about her zanpakutou not working…"

"Not working," Unohana pondered.

"I must go," he said turning.

"Hai," Unohana said focusing on Amai's reiatsu, her eyes closed. The door shut quietly and Unohana was left alone with Amai. Unohana suddenly opened her eyes and smiled. She walked over to a shelf and shuffled things around searching for something. "Where is it?" Unohana said to herself, "Aha, here it is…"

She pulled out a box and looked over at Amai. She sighed. She would have to wait until she awoke to do it.

Tairei9: The fight was short… Oh well. Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents.

Tairei9: Okay, Don't have much to say except thanks readers for reading and reviewers for reviewing. Here is the next chapter!!

Chapter eight.

Amai groaned and opened her eyes to find herself in the fourth division. She sat up and heard a voice.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Unohana-Taichou!" Amai said as the woman came into view.

"That's good," Unohana said, "Because there is a test that I need to run on you, but it does best when you are awake so..."

"Unohana Taichou? Would this have something to do with my Zanpakutou not working?" Amai asked hesitatively.

"Yes, but do not make it sound like such a bad thing," Unohana said, smiling, "In fact this might be a very good thing."

Amai was utterly baffled and Unohana chuckled.

"Do not worry," Unohana said, "You'll see what I mean in about ten minutes."

--

Byakuya sat in his office directing his subordinates. He had to hurry for he had a meeting to attend in a few minutes. The door opened and a fourth division member came in.

"Um, Kuchiki Taichou?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Unohana reports that Amai-sama can not continue her duties until further notice," he said firmly.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure," he said and bowed. Byakuya nodded and he left. Byakuya sighed and hurried off to his meeting.

--

Byakuya stood with Rukia in his arms glaring up at the woman who seemed to be unaffected by his attack. She laughed and said, "So. This is him? Ha!! Ichinose doesn't stand a chance!! I wouldn't even bother for him if I were her!!"

"Nani?" Byakuya said narrowing his eyes. The woman merely shook her head laughing.

"Nothing you need to worry about handsome!" the woman said winking. He just scoffed and repressed a gag. First the academy, then the sixth division, then the Shinigami Women Association, and now the bounto. Was every woman insane?

"Are you inquiring that Amai-sama is insane?" Sebonzakura whispered.

"No, Amai doesn't follow me around like a lost puppy, or go into my house trying to take pictures of me, or flirt with me when I am in the foulest mood!!" Byakuya thought back to her.

"She used to do those things quite frequently."

"…what?"

"You didn't notice?"

"…."

"My oh my Byakuya-sama," Sebonzakura cooed, "I think the word 'opaque' applies here. Or maybe you just enjoyed it when she did it?"

"Damatte."

Damatte: Shut up, be quiet, (you get the idea)

"Oh and what about Rukia-sama? She-."

"Don't even go there. She is Hisana's sister. You know perfectly well I did not include her in that estimate."

"But you did say every woman Byakuya-sama."

"Fine, every woman that is not related to me!"

"Bya-."

"Don't say another word!!"

"Y. O. U. A. R. E. S. O. M. E. A. N. B. Y. A. K. U. Y. A. B. O."

It took Byakuya five seconds to figure out what she said.

"What did I just say?!"

"You said not to say another word. You said nothing about spelling it out."

"Silence!!"

--

Amai sat in bed waiting for Byakuya come back. She had glimpsed him earlier but he didn't stay. She sighed lying down on the cushiony bed, sighing. She heard the door slide open and heard him go into the bathroom. She shifted and sighed. The door opened and he went into bed next to her, both of them immediately shifting towards each other. He played with her hair and he was propped up with the other arm. He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Tough day?" she commented on a couple of injuries. He merely nodded and asked softly, "I was told you were to be relieved of your duties."

"Yes," she said softly.

"May I inquire why?" Byakuya asked his warm breath on her face. Amai just smiled saying, "Let's just say in a good many months, we are going to have a handful in the nursery."

He took this comment in for a few moments and the realized what she meant. He swooped down kissing her soundly and still playing with her hair. She shifted beneath him and he pulled away. He gave her a rare smile and she smiled back.

"I see," he said his hand automatically going to her stomach and rubbing it ever so gently. She bit her lip trying not to laugh for he was hitting her ticklish spot. He raised an eye brow and hit the spot that would…

"Ak! Byakuya!!" Amai laughed finally and he smiled again, finally ceasing his tickling.

"So," Byakuya said, "When would the estimate time be till the baby's due date?"

Amai shifted and said, "It will depend on them…"

"Them?" Byakuya questioned taking that in.

"Twins," Amai said gently, "From what she could tell."

Byakuya looked taken aback and then relaxed, stroking her soft dark hair. She sighed, her eyes drooping. He then whispered soothingly, "Sleep, Amai…"

She drifted off to sleep and he then glanced at her stomach. He concentrated on searching for his two children's reiatsu's and felt the tiny presences in her body. He smiled _again_ and rested his head on the pillow, sleep sub coming him.

The night passed quickly for them and Amai woke first. She felt Byakuya's arm on her waist and she smiled. Then frowned slightly. She suddenly didn't feel so great. She managed to get up and went into the bathroom and threw up. She rinsed her mouth out afterwards and groaned.

This was going to be a long pregnancy.

--

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"About Amai-san."

"What about her?"

"She's been taken off her duties!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure. But if Ku-!!"

"MAI-MAI-CHAN!!"

"Oh no!!"

"Brace yourselves!!"

The doors burst open and Yachiru charged in looking around.

"Where's Mai-Mai-chan!!" wailed Yachiru.

"Mai-Mai-chan?" one stammered confused.

"Amai-sama isn't here," one said, "She is off duties."

"NOOO!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!" Yachiru cried and zoomed off breaking window. They looked relieved but some were worried. How were they going to get that fixed before Kuchiki Taichou got back?

--

"Do you have to go?" Amai begged his forehead against hers.

"Yes." Byakuya kissed her simply and Amai pouted. He gently touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. She still pouted making him frown.

"Why are you being so clinging?"

"Yachiru."

"Yachiru?" Byakuya looked confused and then said, "Why would she be a problem?"

"Because she won't be very happy with me being pregnant," Amai said grimacing.

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to pla-."

"MAI-MAI-CHAN!!"

Amai paled and Byakuya spun around to see Yachiru in front of him.

"Why aren't you working!!" I was more like a demand rather than a question.

"Because she can't," Byakuya said stubbornly ignoring Amai's protest, "Pregnant women shouldn't be working."

Amai groaned as Yachiru stared at them. Then Yachiru screamed lashing out. Byakuya instinctively went in front of Amai, who reeled back. A fight broke out as Amai was rushed inside. After about two hours, Zaraki dragged the sobbing Yachiru away. Byakuya rubbed her back and said, "It seems that Yachiru wasn't happy-."

"Of course she wasn't!!" she said exasperated, "That's what I was trying to tell you!!"

"Alright, Alright," he murmured giving her a chaste kiss, "I have to go, I'll be back later."

Amai made a face and Byakuya left in a flash.

--

Ichinose paced, fuming.

She was married, to a Noble! And now she was now pregnant!! Pregnant with that ba-!

"Ichinose, Kariya-sama wishes to speak with you."

"I will be there in a moment," he said slightly distracted.

He'd rather her die then give birth to another mans child.

Tairei9: Ichinose has lost it!

Ichigo: Why do you do that?

Tairei9: Do what?

Ichigo: Have these people go to such drastic measures!

Tairei9: Then it wouldn't be a story then would it? Review!


	9. Chapter 9: XMAS SPECIAL!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents.

Tairei9: MERRY (late) X-MAS!!! HAHAHAHA!! I am doing a Christmas Special!!! Why? One cause it Christmas. Two, I've never done one before. Three I can't think of anything else at the moment!! So enjoy!!

P.S. Aishiteru means I love you.

Chapter nine.

"Geez," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand. He and Rukia were walking home school in the snow, clad in winter clothes. It was the last day of school for them before vacation started. It was snowing lightly as they walked and little kids came

"You would think that the snow would let up for once," He said the snow fall became heavier.

"Hey cheer up," Rukia said looking around at everyone bustling around with bags of gifts and decorations, "It seems like a very happy holiday."

"Hm," was all she got in response from him. She frowned and then said, "you know you could be a little more cheerful."

"I could," Ichigo said, "But I won't."

"Why not?!" Rukia demanded.

"I have my reasons," he said shortly.

"Oi Ichigo!! Rukia!!"

"Renji," Rukia said turning around. She was annoyed that Renji interrupted her questioning but there was not much they could do about it now. Renji ran up to them and said, "Rukia, have you seen Taichou?"

"You mean Ni-sama?" Rukia asked, "No I haven't. Why is he here?"

"Yeah," he said, "With Amai. But I can't find them!!"

"If he's with Amai, he probably doesn't want to be disturbed," Ichigo grumbled, only to get elbowed by Rukia.

"Ichigo!!" she hissed.

"What it's probably true!!" Ichigo snapped back, holding his now bruised side.

"Well there's only one way to find out!!" Renji said pulling out his phone.

-------

"Akk!!" Amai cried out as Byakuya lunged forward at her. She dodged him, placing a table between them. She was laughing and he looked dead serious… with a tiny trace of amusement in his eyes.

"You will not…" he growled as she tried desperately to calm herself, "Even think to name our child after that horrid obnoxious man!!"

"Who?" she said teasingly, trying to get him to say the name he abhorred the most.

"You know perfectly well who," he said staring into her eyes, bluish-grey challenging amber.

"Do I?" Amai laughed.

"Yes you do!!"

"No, I don't think I do," Amai teased, edging him on.

"That Kurosaki Ichigo!!" he growled inching slightly around the table.

"Ah yes," Amai said, "It is a very nice- NAME!!"

She jumped and ran down to the hall as he chased her. She was almost to the living room when he seized her, in which they fell back into the bed room. He began to tickle her and pulled her onto the bed. He then loomed over a giggling Amai. He finally stopped, gently rubbing her stomach. She looked up at him and he said, "You will not-."

"I know, I know," Amai said as he gently kissed her forehead, "No Ichigo. But-!!"

"No," he murmured firmly, "Now tell me what this… holiday is?"

"Hm? Oh you mean Christmas. Well, it is something the people here celebrate. You know the Winter Festival we have?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"It is much similar to that," Amai said softly, "Just celebrated a little differently. They get a tree, decorate it, and on Christmas Eve or day, you give gifts for the ones you care for."

"I see," Byakuya murmured, then leaning down kissing her. She leaned her head up a little bit and kissed back. She felt his hand tangle into her long dark brown hair, pulling her closer. He pulled away slightly resting his forehead on hers. She gently touched his cheek whispering, "Aishiteru, Byakuya."

"Aishiteru, Amai," he whispered gently.

Suddenly she heard a piano ring tone call out and there was an awkward silence between them. Then Amai giggled as he grumbled, "Who in the world-?"

"_Taichou_!!"

"Renji," Byakuya said coldly as Amai and Byakuya sat up. She watched him sit at the edge of the bed as he asked, "What is it?"

She then gently went over and sat right behind him. She gently pushed her hands up his back, making his back arch slightly. She blew gently against his neck and he resisted shivering as Renji said, "_Hitsugaya-Taichou was looking for you_."

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Byakuya asked as Amai slipped his arms around him. She nuzzled his neck, blowing on it gently. He tried very hard to keep a straight face as his wife insisting on the attention she was giving him.

"_Yeah, he didn't say what about though_."

Amai then smirked mischievously and gently blew against his ear.

Now, understand the thing that breaks Kuchiki Byakuya is blowing in his ear. Byakuya spun around, dropping the phone on the bed, tickling Amai.

Renji pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard loud laughter on the other end. He looked nervous, afraid to say anything. Then he heard:

"_What did I tell you about doing that!!!?_"

"That you don't like it," Amai said laughing. He finally sat up, ceasing his tickling to hang up the phone. He could hear the stammering Renji on the other end but didn't care. He shut it and laid back on the pillows. Amai then crept up to him, snuggling into him.

"I haven't forgiven you yet."

"So," Amai said stubbornly, "If I want to cuddle with you, I will cuddle with you."

"Hm."

There was a quiet moment and Amai listened to the beating of his heart. At the moment it sounded very soothing. She knew soon it would lull her to sleep. But she wanted to know.

"Hey Byakuya?" asked Amai timidly.

There was a silence.

"What should we name the twins? If one's a boy…?" she asked a little more loudly.

This time he actually said something.

"Seiichi."

"Seiichi?" Amai repeated, yawning.

"Is that a problem?" muttered Byakuya.

"Iie," murmured Amai, eyes slowly closing. Soon Byakuya heard her breath even out. He then untangled himself from her, gently kissing her cheek. He then whispered against her ear, "I'll be back in a while…"

He then got up, pulled on his jacket, gave her another kiss on the cheek. He left, with full intent on finding the short white haired captain. (A/N: Hitsugaya's going to kill me….)

Amai immediately sat up and went over to look out the window. Eventually she saw him come out. He went into the limo waiting for him and it disappeared from her sight. She jumped up, grabbed the phone, and gently pressed the buttons on the phone. She then heard after a few rings, "Yes madam?"

"You may bring it up now."

"As you wish madam."

Amai hung up the phone and quickly went to the front door waiting. Then there was a knock and she opened the door. Outside were two men in a tux, one with an already decorated tree and the other with many boxes.

"Put it there," She said pointing in the living room. They obliged and the older man in the tux said, "Anything else madam?"

"No, that's all," Amai said admiring the tree in the corner. The other just finished plugging it in and said, "Then we shall leave. Call if you need anything else."

"I will," Amai said closing the door behind them. She then turned, snatched the only unwrapped box and went into the bathroom to change.

------

Byakuya went down the hall towards the door to his abode, grumbling. Hollow, hollows, hollows!! There were so many damn hollows rampaging around!! And Renji was nowhere to be found!! Next time Byakuya saw him he would be sure to make his life unbearable. He unlocked the door and walked in muttering, "Amai."

There was no answer. He opened his eyes and gapped slightly.

There was a rose petal path leading him down the hall to the other rooms. He then shut the door silently and walked down the hall. He went into the living room to see a pleasant sight.

Amai was lying on the couch next to a table filled with food. She wore a dark red foot length dress and her dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, curls fanned out on the pillows. She looked at him and said smiling, "Hey."

"Hey," he said sitting, "What is all this?"

She only smiled bigger and took the two glasses of wine, handing him one. She then said softly, "Merry Christmas."

He smirked and took a sip of his wine. She put her glass down on the table, and then adjusted herself so she was practically sitting on him. He moved one arm around her waist and she leaned in, kissing him long and serene. He closed his eyes and absentmindedly put his glass down also. He then embraced her more, never ceasing the kiss. She however pulled away teasingly saying, "No, we need eat dinner before it gets cold…"

"Oh?" He said and one swift movement, he was on top of her, pinning her down. Her cheeks turned pink as he lowered his head so his breath was on her neck.

"I believe someone still has yet to learn her lesson about blowing in other peoples ears..." he growled against her neck. She laughed and said, "Oh you mean like this…"

She managed to blow in his ear a little harder than when she last did. He then seized her knee forcing it up, letting his hand fall down to her…

"Akk!!" she suddenly jerked her foot out of his hand and he grabbed it again, gently nipping her neck. He then sat up some to look into her face. It was flushed and when he gently touched it with his other hand, it was also very warm.

"Don't," she said but it was too late to say anymore. He claimed her lips in a very simple kiss. He then whispered, "What? Don't tickle you there?"

"Precisely," Amai said as he made them both sit up.

"Why should-?" he was cut off by Amai sticking a piece of chicken in his mouth. She then put the fork down saying, "Shush, I can't possible make your first Christmas special if you keep being way too complicated."

He swallowed as she gently picked up the fork and plate, feeding him slowly. He smirked, definitely liking the attention.

--------

"Taichou!!!!" Renji said throwing a door open and there was a screech. His face soon came in contact with a pillow and he back up some. It was midnight and there was an emergency and he needed to find his Taichou fast. He had searched everywhere and now he found him.

…Apparently he and Amai had been sleeping.

"Renji," Byakuya's cold voice said sitting up, irritated. Amai unconsciously smoothed out her dress (not that it need any smoothing) as Renji said, "There's an emergency!! Hitsugaya-Taichou needs your aid!!"

"I'll be there shortly," Byakuya said as Amai fell back on the many pillows. Renji the shouted, "HAI!!" and left. Byakuya then looked down at his wife's moonlit face and said, "I should be back soon."

"You better be," Amai said as he smiled his rare smile and said, "You know there was one tradition that I picked up while I was here."

"Oh?"

He jerked his head up and she looked up to see mistletoe hanging over her head. Before she could respond, he gave her a loving kiss and then a brief on her slightly pregnant stomach, where his two children were slowing growing. He then disappeared, leaving Amai to her happy dreams.

Tairei9: Alright, eight pages of total FLUFF!! Now Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its contents.

Tairei9: WOOOTT! I have updated! Now… let us begin. Muahahaha!

Renji: You are a very scary lady, you know that?

Tairei9: 'twitches' Lady?

Chapter ten.

"Amai-sama," Yuki said coming towards Amai, her hair blowing in the breeze, "We should head inside. It's getting rather cold; it's not very good for pregnant women."

Amai was silent for a moment, staring up into the gray sky. She then said holding her haori closed, "Hai, lets go in."

They then began their walk inside and only stopped when Amai thought she heard something in the bushes. She looked around and Yuki stopped too, noticing Amai stopping.

"Is something wrong my lady?" asked Yuki turning.

"No," Amai said finally, "It must have just been me. Let's keep going."

"Hai…" Yuki said beginning to walk away again. But this time she was the one to stop. Her scream reached Amai's ear and Amai spun around to see a bleeding Yuki fall to the ground. The attacker turned to look at her and she hissed, "Ichinose!"

"Amai-sama," Ichinose said coldly walking towards her with his blood-stained sword. She stared at him coldly, still holding her Haori closed.

"Amai-sama, it sickens me to do this," Ichinose said approaching her as she backed away.

"Dare I ask what you mean by that," Amai responded with the same amount of indifference. Unfortunately, she did not have her zanpakutou with her to block any attacks. She wasn't even sure if she could use Kido and didn't want to risk trying. She stepped back as he came forward.

"It is your own misfortune that you happened to marry a man of that status and then to carry his child," Ichinose said coldly, "Now I have no choice but to kill you."

"Well haven't you gone psychotic," Amai stalled glowering at him.

"It is your fault."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"You failed to accept my love."

Amai blinked at him and then said coldly, "Give me a break, I don't even like you."

"You did once," Ichinose said quietly.

"Before you decided to go rogue and kill everyone," Amai said firmly, "And that's not love."

He narrowed his eyes as Amai said, "Love is when BOTH people decide they wish to spend their lives together."

Ichinose snarled and Amai reeled back. Only to find out she didn't need to.

"I-Ichigo!" Amai said as he slashed Ichinose away. Ichigo didn't look back at her, but did ask, "Are you alright, Amai?"

"Ha-Hai," Amai said as more shinigami appeared. Ichinose glared at Amai and said, "I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!"

He disappeared as someone shouted to stop him. But it was too late. Amai felt someone pull at her shoulders and she looked up to see Byakuya standing there.

"Byakuya," Amai said as he pulled her into the house. He hugged her tightly, burying his face into her hair. He murmured, "You must leave."

"Wh-What?" Amai said horrified.

"Soul Society is no longer safe," Byakuya said, "And you are pregnant with our twin children, future Kuchiki heirs. You must be protected now that you can't use your powers to protect yourself. You are going back down to the real world."

"For how long?"

"Until it is safe here," Byakuya said slowly, "Between the bounts and Aizen…"

Amai bit her lip and he loosened his grip on her. He then lifted her chin up so they were looking at each other. He looked torn and Amai reached up grasping his hand as he encircled her waist with his other arm. She sadly couldn't argue the danger factor; she couldn't protect herself with her powers in her current state. But still, it upset her to be sent away because of it. She then asked timidly, "Are you coming with me?"

Byakuya shook his head.

Tears escaped her eyes and he pulled her closer. She shook her head saying, "Byakuya, n-."

"Amai," Byakuya said firmly, "It is not safe for a noble pregnant woman."

He leaned closer and said, "I will not lose you and our children."

Amai released his hand and hugged him. Leaning down more, he kissed her. Amai relished the kiss, his embrace. It was sweet and intense, capturing her entirely. She had a feeling that she would not see him for a while after this. She reluctantly broke away and looked into his deep grey-blue eyes. She saw anguish, something she had not seen since…

"Come," Byakuya murmured, "We must go down to the real world."

Amai nodded with tears running down her face, but her head was screaming no. She did not want to go down to the real world. Not without him.

But now she didn't have a choice.

They entered the apartment where they stayed down in the real world and she walked over to the bed as Byakuya watched the gate shutting itself. He looked at Amai, who was staring at the floor. Byakuya sighed and walked over to her. Tilting her head up, he said, "I love you."

She closed her eyes as he embraced her, kissed her, showed his love for her fully as they said their painful goodbye.

**S.C.**

Byakuya was gone by the time Amai woke up. She frowned, sitting up in the bed, the sheets falling down. She stared out the window to see blue sky, indicating it was well into the day. Amai sighed, getting up. She walked over to the window down into the street. People were walking around like nothing was wrong. Amai then crossed her arms, rubbing her arms. She wasn't cold…but…

She was alone.

"Amai-san!"

Or at least she thought she was.

"Hanatarou?" Amai said confused. She went into the other room to see him sitting there, setting the table. He looked up smiling.

"Good morning, Amai-san!" he said cheerfully. She looked at him blankly and said, "How did I not sense you…?"

"Oh, gomen, I was hiding it so you could hopefully get some rest," Hanatarou said, waving his hand, "I've been assigned to keep you company and make sure you stay healthy."

"I see," Amai said, pushing her hair back. His look softened as he looked at his former teacher. She looked so lonely, and depressed. He didn't blame her; she must feel so helpless at the moment. Hanatarou then said, "Amai-senpai? Would you rather we ate outside, the weather is rather nice after all…"

"No, no it's alright Hanatarou," Amai then said, her voice suddenly firm. She sat down and said, "It's just hard being sent away for who knows how long… for being unfit to protect myself, out of all things!"

Hanatarou stared at her but suddenly he heard a timer go off and said, "Ah! That's the food!"

He dashed to go get the food before it burned and she smiled ever so weakly. She then saw a piece of paper on the table with her name. She picked it up and read:

_I promise to be with you soon, Amai. I will try to make this transition for you as easy as possible. I love you and I hope these will ease your heart some that I will return to you and our beloved children. Keep them safe in my absence. I know you may not feel you can protect due to your drastic decrease in power, however your actions will mean volumes, much more than I can ever provide for them at the time being. You are a beautiful woman, a precious wife, and already a loving mother. I can't begin to say how much I will miss you presence, all which will give me the stronger will to come see you soon. To cradle you, to love you, and to welcome our children into the seems silly to send you away for so long, but information tells us that Aizen will strike us here. Your safety is the major priority and you will be well taken care of no matter what happens. I know the battle of the bounts seem risky by itself, and that the battle with Aizen will follow soon after. But I want you to not worry yourself sick about it, my love. Take care of yourself, our children, and pray to return to each other's side very soon. - Byakuya._

Tairei9: Awwwwww…sniffle. So sweet. So yeah sorry I haven't updated in a really REALLY long time! Just trying to live life and stuff. So yeah Not discontinuing, just busy. Review.


End file.
